The Only Daughter of Zero Kiryu: Life Without You
by a n g e l i c o r p s e
Summary: This is about Zero's daughter growing up without her father and realizing its tearing her apart but also her parents relationship with one another. Then, a secret amongst them will divide the family apart. ZeroXYuuki, KanameXYuukiXOOC.
1. Rose's Story: My Life Without Him

**I don't Vampire Knight in any way so please just read my story and I hope you will enjoy it.**

**This is just the preface of the story of Rose Kiryu, the daughter of Yuki and Zero Kiryu. It's mostly her point of view and part of her letter is sent to Zero a few days ago prior to the start of this series. Yuki and Zero point of view of each other and Rose. Just read to find out more….**

****Most of this was strikethrough, so just imagine that they are there.****

**Preface**

I remember stories that my mother used to tell me about how much she has went though with my father and my uncle. She always said that her heart was full of memories, but also, heartache. Those times when I was little, I believed everything; I mean everything she said to me. I was about, maybe five years old at the time she started to tell me stories about her relationship with my father I have never seen. My mother Yuki said, he was on a long journey and wouldn't come back for a few years. I didn't believe her when she said that. But, as a five year old; I did trust her with what she told me at that time. I recall how much she mentioned father and never said his name to me…every time I asked her about his name, she would say, **"You are a Kiryu."** Furthermore, I would just leave it as that. Sometimes, I wish she would tell me the truth and not the half of it. It seems somewhere between their love and my birth seem to have triggered something that my own father never gets to see me or get to know me. I remember my mother said also about the origin of my name. She looked at me and started to cry and said, **"You were name after your father's weapon called **_**'Bloody Rose' **_**and he said it represent you as being a strong individual and setting you for a purpose…" **The five-year-old me didn't know what she meant at first, I thought that what she meant was totally different from the five-year-old me thought. **"So, father really thinks I have the ability to become a mommy like you?"** She laughed and stroked my strains of white-grey hair, **"you are just like your father. Rose, you will turn out to be a fine young lady like I promise him you would be."** Wait a second. What did she mean 'promise'? Did my mother make a promise to father that this would happen like this and that he knew he was never coming back? At that time, I didn't question or even ask her, like I said, I believe in everything she said to me and moved on with life. But, this is still on my mind, even now as a teenager. A few days ago, I was training under my father's master: Toga Yagari. He says a few things about my father and how he made common mistakes to him. He also told me the story about his eye and how my father really caused that to happen to him. Master Toga smiled and touched his damaged left eye and looked at me with his other eye and said, **"You look just like your father and I hope..." **I looked at him like 'how am I anything like the person who left me alone.' He looked at me still knowing what I have been though not seeing him in forever. **"You'll meet him someday. I think when I look at you sometimes; you have that same determination as your father."** I just wonder who my father is sometimes…he left me and my mother. Master Toga patted my head and laughed to get rid of the anguish. That day, I realized my father had a huge impact on the people that cared about him. They see me like a little replica of him. I sighed in complete insanity. Master Toga walked away from me that day and didn't look back as if he knew I was like him. Like my mother Yuki and my father's master Toga Yagari, I knew there was a huge connection between me and my father.

* * *

**But this is my letter that I am sending to my father tonight:**

_**I heard from sources that I cannot disclose, they told me you are President of the Vampire Hunter Association, I was really upset at the fact; you of all people would put his work before family. My father, Zero…what am I to you? Am I just something that you have throw on the side? My mother won't tell me anything and same for Master Toga. I want to know about you, father. I do. I hope you understand that I have a deep hatred for you since forever. I am your daughter, but, I wish you could at least send me a letter to tell me that you were okay… I will not fret about it anymore. As you should know, I will be turning 16 in a few months and I just want you to be there for me on my birthday. Please make this up for me… Never mind…you might have other things to worry about. I just want you to make Mother happy as possible when you return back home to us. You might not ever come back. Just come back for everyone's sake and please, whatever you are doing I want you to give up on being President. Okay? Just for mother and I? Consider into coming to celebrate my birthday too.**_

_**Your Only Daughter,**_

_**Rose Kiryu**_

_**P.S. I am training under your Master and becoming a Vampire Hunter like you were around my age. It has been a long journey to be one under him. But, I realize it's my own personal growth to become better than you father. I want to you to be proud of me and also for mother, if you forgot her name. Her name is Yuki Kiryu…or better Yuki Cross. I want you to stay here…I feel like the connection between the both of you have been lost in time. Please come home.**_


	2. Zero's Story: Amending for My Mistakes

**I don't Vampire Knight in any way so please just read my story and I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Amend for My Mistakes**

For almost the past 25 years, I have been President of the Vampire Hunter Association for the sake of everyone else. I never thought of anything but my job as a Vampire Hunter. When I think about it, my taste for blood lingers inside me to go back and harm innocent people. I just couldn't be _like them_ at all. My life has been a twisted cycle of ups and downs as I have been working 20 hour a day shifts and giving hunters their missions, conferences, hiring new hunters and everything in between. It's not an easy job to give up on. I was unanimously voted in as the President at age 17 years old and it continued like that for a while since they liked the work I brought to the table for the society. Like I said, it is not an easy job to take on when you are 17 years old and the only thing you want is revenge and that's it. In my case, it didn't turn out that way. Sometimes, I forget who I really am when I am here. I always resented the vampires for their cold-blooded schemes against the human race. But, I did forget the one who is a vampire; I should say pureblood vampire and I always loved her even though she was different from the others I have encountered. Her disguise as a human fooled me when I met her as a child. I would have never had thought that _her _of all people would be the one to be a vampire. She was totally different from them in so many levels. The only thing I can only imagine is her voice calling for me when she needed me, **"Zero!"** Every time I hear her voice, my blood boils in my body like a fever rushing through me.

Then time passed by me, and I never realized that she was pregnant few years after I rescued her from her brother. I never knew that I was the father of her child…she was bearing my child as a _pureblood_ vampire. After I found out about her pregnancy, _he_ disappeared and tried to find certain ways to kill our child that she was about to have for me. I married _her _when she was four months towards her due date; the spring where new things blossom into the world for their purpose. My child, who ever was inside, will be in danger by her uncle, her mother and me. My urge for blood has lessened over the years, but, still comes and haunts me time and time again. I realize when the baby was born, I had to be there to protect them and keep them from harm's way that tries to lure them into the snare. What I am trying to avoid is…their natural enemies. In the rainfall of late May, a baby girl was born in the morning, she squealed so violently that something not only happened to her, but, _her_ mother as well. I thought I would lose her mother in the process of the childbirth…, **"Zero…hello. I miss you in here with me. Haha."** I looked at _her _with such a complete relief that she was alright. I cried for her to get well as possible for me. She looked at me with a huge feign smile knowing that she was in so much pain, **"Is our baby alright? Is it healthy?"** I put my index finger on her soft, tender lips and said, **"It's a healthy baby girl, Yuki."** Her eyes glittered in happiness and joy. I leaned closer to Yuki and hugged her tightly and said, **"I love you."** She whispered back in a sweet tone and saw the nurse bring her in the room. She was a sight to behold that rainy morning of May, I mean it too. Her head was full of white-grey hairs and her eyes were lavender as mine which was really surprising. Yuki looked at her, then, looked at me and smiled back at the baby. **"Rose…Rose Kiryu is her name,"** She looked at me with agreement. Yuki gives the baby to me, the baby started to wail in my arms, **"you were named after my weapon "Bloody Rose" because you have a solid purpose in your future and I believe you can change the world."** I was cooing at her to calm down. **"Zero, you are an awesome father and I hope you can be there for her more often."** The thing she said that came out of her mouth, _"More often…"_ That was the thing. Being the President with 20 hour shifts a day ruined my relationship with my wife and my daughter as the months passed by at first. A year had passed, and Rose was about a year old at the time, the last time I would see her rosy cheeks and ponytails in her head; smiling like nothing ever made her cry ever. She clanged to me laughing at me as I was making faces at her. Yuki's depressed look appeared behind me with my traveling bags and said, _**"I hope you promise to come back home as soon as you can."**_ I kissed her cheek and walked away into the town where danger lurks in every corner. I still remember her voice whispering in the wind as the time was going by. I, seriously, couldn't stay at that time when I decided to go back to work. If I could reverse time, I would have stayed with my daughter and my wife and enjoyed our life forever without _them _around.

Ever since that day, that month and that year I left my family; I lost my thoughts, memories and everything else that surrounded me. My assistant Lily Anne came from England when her family was in a war with the vampires there. She was the weakest in her family and they sent her to the Vampire Hunter Association as an orphan in a way to keep her from harm's way. I made her my assistant. Ever since; she has sent me my reports, scheduled my conferences, and also arranged soirees with the vampires. Lily Anne has been like a second daughter to me all these years and I will never ever regret it. I realize that my work and my family cannot intertwine with each other. Not ever**.** Lily Anne came in in a hurry, rush tone to her voice and was huffing and puffing all the way to my office and said in her raspy voice,**"I got a call from Headmaster of the Cross Academy…he says he is your father…?"** Zero snatches the phone from Lily Anne. **"Why the hell would you say something like that to my assistant?!" **Headmaster on the other line sweat in nervousness of my rash tone, **"I'm sorry…but I called you because it's almost been 16 years since you haven't seen your family."** I blinked and couldn't believe that he would say that. **"I-I know that…I-I never realized it's been that long since I left. It seemed like yesterday."** Headmaster hung up the phone after I was going to reply back to him, **"Idiot…"** Lily Anne pulled out all the mail in her arms and picks the one that was addressed here in a young girl's handwriting. **"Here Sir, I found this unusual letter in this pile of mail for you."** I looked at it and it was addressed at our house where I used to live years ago. The return address said, **"Rose Kiryu,"** and it hit me at that point that I needed to go home**, "You are all grown up now..." **I read the letter that was sent to me that day. I couldn't believe that she would write that to me like I never understand what she had been though. I replied back to her in a tone that I think she might not take me serious, but, I want her to know that I love her. I think right now, I have lost her mother's love in me and that trust that I promised her I would be back. I will try to keep that promise, but, I couldn't accomplish that in these 16 years of my only daughter's life. _"I'm sorry." _

**This is the letter I replied to my daughter Rose Kiryu day I got her letter:**

_**I'm so sorry** **for those years that passed me by and not even seeing you the way I used too when you were a infant. I realized I feel like we have lost connection as you seem confused in your letter. I didn't abandon you because of me and your mother. I put more time into my work which I should have never ever tried to put first before my own family. Being who I am as your father; I can't understand what you mean that I threw you away, I would never do that to you. I know that you are trying hard to get me and your mother to get back together…apparently, I see she still on no account, couldn't forget about me. My heart is so weak that the revenge and the task of a vampire hunter consumed me that I forgot about the importance of my family. I couldn't perceive that in all those years. I feel like an idiot towards you and your mother. I still don't know if I love her like I did before… I am sorry Rose. I will attempt to come to your birthday and see you on your 16th birthday. I love you and I will strive to make it work among us. Please don't hate me. I don't want to be the bad guy in this letter. Trust me.**_

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Zero Kiryu_**

**_P.S. I wonder how I will have that feeling for her like I used too. I feel a bit uneasy to see her since those sixteen years. I know she is pissed off at me. I want to know is she alright? Is still ill? I just want you to know that truth about us when I come back home Rose. I do. Believe me. Trust me. I love you very much and I hope you will accept me as well as your mother._**

****Please Review!****

**It was kind of hard getting into Zero's character. If there is any ideas for Yuki's, just PM me.**


	3. Yuuki's Story: Human or Vampire?

**I don't own Vampire Knight in any way and please enjoy the story. These are Yuki's mixed emotions expressed in this story. Just read to find out how Yuki feels.**

**Should I be Human or Vampire?**

I looked in the mirror in my room and I see my past flooding into me all at once. My memory as a vampire was uniquely different from the human one I used to bear. The things I used to know have vanished into thin air. When I still stare at the mirror, I have two special people with two different feelings. The human side of my heart tells me to stay with _him _and my vampire side feels that I should stay with _Kaname_. Being a _pureblood_ vampire, you make a lot of decisions for the race of vampires. At that time, I felt that I was useless to Kaname. I was innocent, weak and needy like a child that I was at that time. I needed _his blood_ to fulfill my desires; what he wanted from me was my blood in order to keep himself enriched in power. In that mirror, I reflected back to when I was 17 years old; a year after the coexistence between vampires and humans subsided. The skies were always dark and murky as you could barely see the sun rise from the east. It was good to _us vampires_ at the time. We needed that blockade of sunlight to be reduced and not harm _us_ in anyway. I was in the corner of my old room of the Kuran Mansion, and I was hungry for Kaname's blood, but I couldn't do it the normal way of receiving blood from the neck. I was more of a lustful beast that hasn't been tamed that long to know orders for what will become of _them_. I was meant that way for Kaname, to do whatever I wanted like a vampire child; nevertheless, later on in the months I stayed with Kaname, things got pretty out of control…I mean out of control for my blood.

One night (Six months after School Arc), that one memory sticks in my head that I will never forget how my life was saved thanks to _him_. As usual, Kaname is as casual and prompt for any occasion or even just being around the mansion, but this night was a tragic and scary night to remember. Kaname came in with a sort of depressing smile, reminiscent of a ghost of some sort in my dreams. At first, it was just my imagination possibly; he came in in a quick pace, gasping my arms, licking my cheek to my neck and being defenseless towards him. _He_ pinned me to the wall and with his long, fearsome fangs appearing from _his_ mouth, he had that serious look like _he_ was going to devour me, **"Kaname…,"** I cried even louder for _him_ to let go, **"Stop Kaname! Kaname!"** Kaname continued to drink my blood but the fangs were digging deeper and deeper into my neck. I enjoyed it when he first was taking just a few ounces of blood at a time; it became more of a pint per serving that _he_ was getting from me. I felt weaker and weaker each time _he_ was getting more. Then, a sudden boom came from a distance, I turned around and it was Zero with a gun and suitcase at Kaname's office. Kaname, with blood red luster in his eyes; _he _saw Zero Kiryu. Zero saw me surrounded by a pool of blood and pointed the gun at Kaname's temple and said, **"How dare you touch her like that, you pureblood! You have no right to be near her."** Kaname got back to normal in a second and wiped the blood off his face, **"My apologies. I forgot that we had a meeting here tonight, Mr. President. I think you are blind to see that she isn't one of you anymore."** Zero got really furious with Kaname's calm and smart-aleck tone. I got up with a little strength to defend Kaname before something else tragic was about to happen, **"Zero, don't…don't harm him he-"** I collapsed into the middle of the room still feeling fragile to the two men inside the office. They stared at one another like a wrestling match just waiting for the first one to strike. But anxiously, Zero pointed the gun down knowing that he remembered my promise from a year ago that touched his heart deeply and lost in his train of thought. I wonder how Zero managed to keep him himself for lusting over our blood all these years. I did something to make him like that or did Kaname? I was bound to get some answers. My mind was still conscience as they were still talking to one another in the office. It seemed that they were talking in riddles as I suddenly blanked out from the blood loss. From that point, I don't remember what happened to me. I woke up, and saw myself in my bedroom hearing the cracked window howling the wind into the room. _"Was it a dream?"_

In the mirror, I see that the moment had come when my human side of me was calling for Zero to save me from him. My human side was calling in the shadows to Zero, **"…Zero. I love you…I need you…you are the one that I want that can drink my blood. Not Kaname."** Those words coming from my other side's mouth stunned Kaname's heart. Kaname looked at me and I knew he still loved me, the vampire side that was still inactive inside of my heart. The human side of me had the feelings to burst out of me to Zero. Zero ran to my side holding my body tightly getting some stains of blood on his trench coat. I saw Zero's lavender eyes stare at me with such worry and fear. As I tried to sit up on my own, Kaname left the office with a smile that I saw from the distance as he disappeared from that point of my life. But, I still regret him for leaving me here alone with Zero. That part of me was my vampire side. I looked at Zero and felt lost in myself. Who should I really be with the most: Kaname or Zero? Once again, that mirror reflected my human side and my vampire side. They were really torn from loving Kaname to spend eternity with or Zero, who I can have a normal life and...well, I am not trying to think about the outcomes we would face, it was cost us our lives. So, my human feelings arose from the surface of my heart, and my human side of me saw Zero's tears strolling down his cheeks asking him what happened and why was I here? He answered solemnly and noticed from my scent that I was human, **"Yuki…you are back and that's all that mattered."** I was blushing in complete ecstasy as his arms caressed me on my bloody everyday outfit, **"I will protect from Kaname and you will not be harmed by that ever again."** When that came out of his mouth, what he said couldn't protect me from Kaname or anything that would stand in his wake; it was utterly impossible.

About 8 years later after that dreadful night, I realized I felt really sick to my stomach…I mean really sick. I went to the doctor's without Zero that day, and they told me that I was pregnant and he said that I was about 3 months already. I was literally afraid to tell Zero about the new edition to our lives; the change of our lives. This is a turning point of our relationship going down under. I told Zero two days after I visited the doctor and he was utterly pissed off at me for not telling him that I was pregnant. Then, word got around and Kaname sent me a letter telling me that he knew I was having _his_ child. Oh, I forgot to mention that during the three years, I was meeting Kaname privately without Zero knowing this. I could stop talking to him…would you? Kaname looked into my eyes with such dismay and sadness. He whispered in my left ear and said, **"I will have you again one day or I will claim your child has my own flesh…"** I wonder what he meant by that, I was afraid he might kill our child that Zero and I created from our love. But, I did wonder did he predict this to happen to Zero and me? That was the thing I questioned. I felt like I was being _Cold_ to Kaname in a serious way, but he was still there when I didn't need him, but, I knew he still had feelings for me lingering inside of him. After Rose was born, I realize I was changing into my old self again. My human self became hidden yet again inside my heart. My other side, my vampire side had risen to the surface. I started to fall for Zero but not in the way as I was when I was in love with Kaname. It was different and I believe that my heart is truly for Kaname and only Kaname. I did forget my daughter's feelings as she really love her father dearly, but thanks to his job as President; it took over him and I think he realized it impacted our daughter over all these years. It was more of how mother treated me but not loving the other man while married to the one that destiny had set you with. I am mixed with emotions and feelings but for who are they for? Rose has been asking me questions all these years about her father and I couldn't tell her about him, just because my heart wasn't in it to tell her the truth of my feelings. Rose decided to become a Vampire Hunter at age 14 since I told her about her father's job; she wanted to surpass him in many ways. Now, my little Rose Kiryu is a teenager and cannot control hatred for her father. She is forcing me to love her father back like before. I just cannot do that…I just can't. Rose has been more secretive lately as she comes home from the academy. I never wanted her to live on campus with her own human race. Yes, Rose is a half-breed but she has more of the human physical traits than she has my vampire traits. I was happy that she was accepted by both races as a new generation of coexistence was about to begin with my only daughter. But I worry about her safety being a Vampire Hunter as she will be danger, I mean ten times the risk. I am not going to worry because I know Rose is a strong-willed girl like her father. I have a feeling that Kaname is after Rose but what will he do to her? What does he means by his own flesh? I shut my eyes and as I was dreaming, I saw an image of my self as a vampire (long hair, fangs with eyes of a red blood luster, immortal, powerful, royalty) and my other self as a human (short hair, average, dependable, pure happiness, sadness, not powerful, loved, mortal). Who should I decided for myself to be?

_At night, I just wonder sometimes when I look at the mirror what should I become?_ **Human or Vampire.**

****Please Review****

**Characters in the next Chapter: Rose, Zero, and Yuki.**

**Give me a good plot for this incredible storyline in the next chapter!**


	4. Kaname's Story: Maturity of Love

**I don't own any Vampire Knight Characters or storyline. It's all fan-made ideas nothing more. **

_**Reviews: Thank you fans for reading this story that I started just last month into now. I keep coming up with ideas as I go thanks to your suggestions and the support you all give me. I will try to make it the best series I ever written. I will always love my fans and the visitors that love it as well. **_

_**This story is trying to be ZeroXYuuki, YuukiXKaname, RoseXKaname. It is a triangle of confusion right now but in this chapter is Kaname's P.O.V. about everything that the previous three covered in the three chapters. As the story continues, (no spoilers) there will be a lot of changes that you might think in your imagination will happen. I want you guys to predict the outcome for yourselves. Good luck and enjoy!!**_

The way I remember Yuuki was she was a vibrant and down-to-earth girl with so much originality in her. As I remember her as an innocent child before she forgotten herself, I was always there for her. I loved her a lot. Then, when Rido Kuran came, it ruined everything, however; it was supposed to happen like that. Yuuki lost consciousness and I recall I placed her unconscious body in the snow. When she woke up a vampire sent by the Council will kill her. The vampire was originally hired by Rido to capture her and use her in the controlling of the purebloods. But, that plan backfired when I figured out the entire scheme of things. I stopped that in its tracks as they were not harming my little precious Yuuki. That's how it all started in the beginning when Yuuki started to forget me and her hidden memories of the past. It took Yuuki a while to gasp to her surroundings and get familiar that I am not like one of _them._ I just wanted her to except me as I was as an individual that would look at me for more than a villainous vampire. Yuuki's presence kept me living as she was quickly learning to adapt to the human society. That is when I introduced her to a family friend: Kaien Cross, who had strong ties to a promise from our mother years before Yuuki was born. He was never married or a father before retiring as a vampire hunter, but he accepted the offer to protect her and adopt her as his own daughter. After she was legally adopted as Kaien Cross' daughter, I came more frequently like twice a week to visit her. Every time I look at her eyes, I see those brown eyes covered in fear of blood blanketed with dark red blood appearing to her. I pictured her small body falling into the snow in so much terror that I couldn't see her like that at the time. Yuuki, with her graceful appearance and beauty, I never thought someone like her would be a victim to those who are after her. Then, when that Kiryu boy appeared in her life I knew he was going to be there to save her from harm for me even if I can't be there when she needed me. He was the only one she got closer to as a human besides her classmate Sayori, and still had feelings for me like she did when she was little. Oh how I loved her smile and how much she had develop into a unique person with qualities to connect with everyone. I can see it in her…she is just like mother; always strong-willed and humble to others even if there we different from her. She could see Yuuki like that as well, making an impact on others without realizing its effects on them. My eyes see my Yuuki growing up to be a vampire was a part of my plan but her feelings for that Kiryu boy was the problem. I could see that her heart was torn between him and I.

I retain information about the day when I almost killed Yuuki for my lust of blood. That same night was when _he_ appeared to talk business with me. That Kiryu boy had to see me in my urge of blood for Yuuki, when he said, _"How dare you touch her like that, you pureblood?!" _ His anger was building as I saw his eyes tainted with darkness. Yuuki's mind was baffled with her feelings for both him and I and it bothered her until she screamed for _his _help from me. I felt Yuuki's other side in pain by the look in her eyes filled with sadness and perplexity about the situation that was happening at that moment. Her blood was flowing out of her as it stained the carpet with her thick, sweet scent of blood. I had to leave her alone with the boy and knew that one day I would have devoured her body. Eight years after the incident, I found out that she was pregnant by _him_ when I disappeared into hiding from the Vampire Council. I was traumatized in a calm way that didn't make me want to kill him with his hands. I can't forget the promise that mother made and what Yuuki made long ago. That twentieth-eighth day of May, I couldn't believe my Yuuki was having that bastard's child that shouldn't even be born. At first, my anger towards him grew without showing it. I came to visit her in the hospital and I saw how happy she was when she was holding the baby in her arms and cried in pure happiness. When I saw my niece, I stroked her left rosy cheek and smiled as she looked like Yuuki when she was born. Yuuki looked at me then the baby and then announced to me the name they decided together, **"Her name is Rose Kiryu, after her father's weapon. I want her name to be a symbol of our love and guidance that we both would make for her." **I would never forget that from her mouth that day when she told me the baby's name and the first time I hold her in my arms. Thank goodness that bastard wasn't around to see me hold his daughter in _my _arms. She was resting peacefully in my arms like an angelic angel on a cloud. I regretted everything I said about her. Yuuki looked at me with such contentment at the both of us in front of her, and then she replied with a tired tone to her voice, **"You look like a father more than an uncle, Kaname. I am glad she is starting to like you." **I stared at Yuuki for a second then looked back at Rose with a pleasant joy in my heart. Years passed by, and it was four years later when I told Rose everything about her father and how he abandoned her for his work. The day he left, I got a phone call from Yuuki saying that she couldn't live alone without him with Rose. I told her that whenever she needed me I would be there for her. I kept my word of that point on since Rose was born till now as a teenager. Now, Rose's appearance is more of her father and her mother combined. She has white long hair in a ponytail, lavender eyes, tall as her mother (5'0), "Amber Wing" (gun given by Kaien Cross), and has a straightforward personality like her mother. I watched her mother grow before my eyes but also Rose as well as my feelings for her increase every day I see her. I have always been there for Rose like a father figure all the time. I sense that somehow her feelings are exactly like her mother's feelings for me. Rose is a beautiful, intelligent girl with skills beyond her mother's because of her half vampire blood that is inside of her. I know that one thing that she strongly had over everything else: revenge. That revenge is against her father for everything he has done to her in her entire life. I see Rose's eyes it's filled with hatred and power and that even though her love is more a figment of her imagination I think deep inside her heart she will regret her hatred and make up for the loathing she put on her father on her own. I really believe that Rose will love me and make up for her mother's feelings for me that she left behind her. Will Rose open her heart to me? What will her heart decide for her? That question lays for Rose as we find out as the days fly by.

Next Chapter will be dialogue parts for everyone as all of them celebrate Rose's birthday.


	5. Rose's 2nd Story: What Hurts The Most

**I don't own any rights to VK at all. This story will be amazing twists and turns. I hope you enjoy reading it!**

Of course, what I am trying to do at least is to get my parents back together so we make one, happy family…yeah right! My mother is acting strangely lately like she was struck by lightning or something. Sometimes, I figure that maybe since Uncle Kaname has been visiting more recently; I started to solve the mystery. My mother loves Uncle Kaname Kuran! Even though it not unusual for them to fall for one another, I cannot foresee them together even if I still loathed my father. He promised my mother that he would come back for me for my birthday. When I was born on a rainy, cold night of May 28th, surprisingly from my mother; she almost died from the blood loss, although; thank goodness she had surgery that saved her for the longest period of time. My father whom I hated to disclose was really worried about the both of us at the time. He was so worried about my arrival into the world but also my mother's condition too. My own mother told me that my father had to hold his breath that was full of panic behind him for the time being. After I was released from the delivery room, the presence of my uncle surrounded the clinic with eeriness and untainted darkness. My mother said she was in a deep coma when he came to see me, but, I didn't believe her most of the time; I do believe her when I grew up and understood about the real person that my father was in my life and my mother's. I was full of hatred for him since I was four years old and knew that he was never ever coming back to us. Nevertheless, Uncle Kaname came to every event that we had, he was just like a father I never had; a substitute father from my biological father. I believe my last name should have been Kuran instead of Kiryu sometimes. I believed in the stories that he used to tell me about the vampires.

When I was four, I trusted in every word that Uncle Kaname told me and he told me how my mother and my father were in love, however; tragically ended by the outbreak of the Vampire Council. At that time, I really trusted my uncle with every word that came from his mouth. I remember at age nine years old, as I was coming home from school that was eight miles from my house. A vampire with a tattoo that covers his left cheek and his right arm, wearing dark clothing as a old rock band outfit that looked out-of-style. In a flash, just when I was talking to my friends Mika Shoyin and Kuro Miyashi, the vampire slashed his fangs out, grabbed their necks and bit them and drink their blood till there was no life in their bodies anymore. That was when I denied having close friends at all from the painful shock I recieved that day. Then, I got a mysterious vibe I got when the vampire was done feasting my friends. I turned around and then saw my hero: Uncle Kaname Kuran. I was saved by my Uncle Kaname and how he took out the vampire was that he pointed his index finger to his forehead and aimed for his center. He started to groan a bit and started to collapse right in front of me. He was holding my left hand for support. He said to me in such a distress, **"Please stay behind me, Rose."** I nodded in fear. He yelled back at the Level E and said, **"You Level E's, you stay away from my niece!"** Uncle Kaname was beginning to stand up again and in progress, he was crushing the vampire's body in his full power. I looked in horror as the vampire vanished before my eyes like that! He looked at me and said, **"My fair princess of the descendants of Kuran. I know you are a half-breed but most of the time your scent doesn't carry like a normal human or vampire. It almost like it's blended into both. The most strongest part is your human trait of the scent which most vampires can determined from a half-breed, so be careful. I will not always be there. You have to defend yourself most of the time even when you are older. I know in your heart you are kind and just."** I looked down at myself and blushed in distraught. He saw me paralyzed in fear that on the same day, that same exact day, I really bet that he wouldn't have saved my friends. Maybe he knew that those friends were not my friends I should rely on. Since my classmates were human, was it a set-up? Was it planned? Somehow, it seemed that way. I just wanted to clarify some things about where I go to school. I don't go to Cross Academy just because my mother said she fears for my life, whatever that means?

I go to Akumara Private School, a human private school which was led by my mother's old friend and co-worker that was an ex-hunter. Ironically, Akumara and Cross Academy were built at the same time. Weird right? This school is where my grandmother Juuri went to were my mother said she wanted to live as a human. I was kind of getting this feeling like something seemed off. I never questioned my mother for why she chose this school over Cross. I figured it out; it was because the vampires would have lured me into their group since I was half-Kuran blood. Most of the vampires dislike my father which would be a torn up environment in the academy if I went there. I had a dream that my heart was beating rapidly and my heart was lingering this abhorrence about my father. He made a vow to my mother that he would come back to us and never taking that job while starting a new family. My mother realized that she had made a huge mistake on loving my father over Uncle Kaname. She always babbles about how Uncle Kaname would have been a better husband for her over my father since he came to our house since I was born. I mean I love Uncle Kaname so much like a second father. But…somehow I feel like I am falling for him more than a father. I don't know what this feeling is at all. I am confused!! What should I do? I decided to call my best friend since we were in third grade, Shinji Takaya. Shinji is from a strong lineage of vampire hunters like my father's family. His parents were murdered by family friend and his older brother Shiro became a pawn of the vampire race. I never met Shiro, however; Shinji tells me he is bad news since he is an outlaw for treasonous reasons with the vampires.

I loved Shinji like a twin brother since we like exactly everything. It is fun and way better that he was partner and we are the same age. Every time I am around him, I feel like I get closer in my feelings for him. That feeling would seem too awkward for me since we are like brother and sister to one another. I believe that I am torn in my feelings that are hard to explain. What hurts the most is that I have to set aside someone's feelings for me and the other let them inside my heart. It hurts that I got connected to the both of them and now my huge intention is to get both of my parents back together…but should I? My thoughts are running like river that constantly flows into that pond until it drains somewhere else. I need my worries to drain out of me which keep me from focusing. There I go babbling again as usual. I think I will find a way to get them back together first then my little issue of love which I never believed in till now. From the time when I got Uncle Kaname and my childhood friend Shinji on my mind, how can I even live with myself and smile that the people I cared most about. My mother's smile has faded over the years since _he_ left us alone for all my life but I think if I tell my story as a five year old will clarify a lot of things that want you to understand about how much I though.


	6. Misfortunate Homecoming

_**I don't own VK in any way, shape or form. This is all fan-made created by me. ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHTED. The added characters like Rose are something I made-up for this particular story. I will make this story the way you all enjoyed it since the first chapter and I am glad that many people enjoyed this story. I never had this much support for my stories in a long time. I will try to make this as long as you guys so desire. So, please sit back, relax and read this incredible story. **_

_**~ a n g e l i c o r p s e **_

It was that night of my birthday where I never expected this much from my mother and my uncle. They made it like a ballroom-type setting with a lot of lace around the curtains to the tables and my 16th birthday with icing that was looking like lace all over. I thought it was a little extreme for my birthday to be extremely laced over. I never knew this was the plan my mother had of course, this was a beginning of a birthday I haven't had in years. This birthday was their birthday. My wish would be for my own father to come back into my life. That was the only thing I have ever wished in like forever. As I walked around in my school uniform looking for my mother, I bumped into one of the maids and asked her about what was going on. She replied in a sweet tone, **"Your mother asked me to set-up your party with lace; she said that was what you wanted." **I looked at her with such annoyance. That was NOT what I wished for. The maid stared at me knowing that she understood my mood about this party and walked away with the items. I walked passed by the decorations and all the balloons and pictures of me all in them which annoyed the hell out of me a lot. This was a disaster! My father was coming on a train from his conference across the countryside to come to my birthday, but, I know that uncle Kaname will come too. Uncle Kaname never missed an event of mine; he is always there for everything I do. I hope he comes soon even if I loathe him still in my heart, I had to forgive him someday; I think the day is today on my birthday. I went to my room to change my clothes when one of the younger maids came in and gave me a laced dress like a Lolita, gothic dress to wear for my birthday. As such as I hated dresses, there I get to wear one that was laced. My mother must have been deprived of lace when she was younger and made my 16th birthday her make-up for herself for not having what she wanted for her birthday. I never get to decide for myself at all. I went to my closet and picked out the dress that was more of myself and match my personality. I wore my all black and white dress with a side spilt on my right side of my leg but underneath it as shorts with daggers on the sides invisible while walking, the top was a V-neck showing some of my cleavage of course, not much for guys to be staring at me. The all-black and white dress was like split on my left side with a left dagger on that side was white and my right side was black which showed that I am both races of the species and I carry a heavy burden on my chest as well. I walked towards my dresser mirror and saw myself as who-I-am and not what my mother or everyone else wanted me to be. But, as I entered out of my room, I sensed a strange vibe from the room I left and it shifted into the hallway. It felt like my uncle's aura as I continued to walk down the hall towards the staircase. There I saw my uncle Kaname standing there extending his hand out for me to touch and guide me to the living room or in this case my living room is the size of a football field which is basically to me: a ballroom. He smiled at me with such ease and persistence trying to get everyone's attention towards me: The Birthday Girl, **"My niece is so gorgeous tonight. Are you ready for your night?"** I smiled at him with sarcastic look to my face,** "You know I wasn't supposed to wear this dress. I hated the one mother picked out for me."** He looked at the audience and everyone bowed to make a path for me to dance with my uncle. I was on no account expecting this to happen like this at all. I was spell bounded by his grace and elegance across the floor, I didn't know what to say or do when I was dancing with him. I was just so magical for him to caress me like I was his princess for the night. I was in a dream in a dream.

Then, a chill ran across my spine, when I noticed my father dressed as a vampire hunter coming in surprised to see the vampires at my birthday. He was angry about how many of them were here at my party as he slowly entered the house. He came closer as Uncle Kaname and I were still dancing together. He touched his left shoulder and said, **"Why the hell are you here, you scum? You are never allowed to be around her ever!!" **Uncle Kaname stopped the music and the dance then moved in front of me for protection as my father pulled out his gun. He came closer to my father without any force and with his index finger covered the hole of the pistol, **"I see you are trying to spoil your daughter's birthday, but I don't see why you are getting edgy about it here." **My father looked at me and put the gun back in its holster and walked towards me to give me my present. I couldn't speak to him with how much I hated him and how much I loved him all at the same time; those feelings were rushing through my veins. I was starting to grab for the daggers when my father knew my reaction was to strike him. I pulled out my left side of my dress to get the left dagger and he blocked it with just a flick of his wrist, **"Why would you harm your father? How dare you listen to what that man had to say? All these years, he has lied to you in your face! Augh! This bastard has to go!" **My mother came screaming heading to my father from harming me, **"How did you know about this party? I never even invited you and yet, you ruined her birthday with this nonsense. Zero, you need to leave now!" **My father left after mother forced him to leave but I grabbed his tired hands before he left out the door and I begged for him, **"Please stay for my birthday. I know that you and uncle Kaname never get along with each other. But just for this night, please celebrate my birthday. I am glad you came to see me after all these years." **I hugged my father tightly as my mother was feeling insecure about him holding me. Uncle Kaname's eyes changed into a blood-colored luster that was so beautiful but deadly. He extended his hand to my mother and walked away from my father and I. My father saw my tears streaming from my eyes to my flushed cheeks as he couldn't bear my uncle to touch me like he did. He feared the worst of my uncle Kaname. I didn't know what to do about this situation that was going on here between those two. I guess this grudge was all about my mother as she was more of the tug-of-war rope between the two of them. The guests were staring at me and my father as we were talking and my father gave them a glare and they turned around to their own business. He didn't want to let go of me as I understand that it has been fifteen years since he hasn't me. He looked worn out and was disappointed that uncle had stolen my first dance with me, **"I am sorry to ruin your party like this Rose. I didn't mean to take my anger out on him in front of you. I am just protecting you from him, that's all. So, how have you been all these years besides you not replying to all the letters I sent you…?" **I looked at him bewildered about what he said, **"What are you talking about?" **I didn't comprehend what he said about sending me letters, **"you sent me letters since when?" **He replied back, **"Since after a few months after I left for work I sent letters telling you about my life, how have you been, your birthday presents…" **Wow! My father didn't forget me, it was all a misunderstanding but I still didn't believe him, anyone could say that about themselves sending letters and never have proof. I saw the sadness in his poor, weary eyes that were affecting me, however; he was speaking the truth from the aura I was sensing from him.

_An hour later into the night..._

In the master bedroom, Yuuki and Kaname were in there talking about Zero then started to get a little different. They couldn't foretell he was coming to see his daughter, **"Zero…he came after all these years to see Rose? I mean he never ever cared about Rose until now. I am mad at him for all the years he said he was promising to come home and see her, watch her grow up…" **Kaname's hand touched Yuuki's silky-smooth face and smiles, **"That is her father and you should let her spend some time with him anyways. Besides, he was anyways busy putting work first and family last on the list. I would have never ever let you experience something like that in your life." **Yuuki looked at Kaname and started to cheer up. Kaname's eyes changed color and lean in for her neck, Yuuki was ready for the bite and moved her body towards him and on top of him slowly. She pulled down her dress showing her bra and her underwear that she was wearing while she was stripping off Kaname's coat and unbutton his white cotton shirt. Kaname slowly leaned in more after the undressing. Yuuki's face turned beet red as she loved it from Kaname. Kaname leaned back and looked at Yuuki and leaned in for to kiss her lips. Yuuki shuts her eyes and moved forward on the master bed with Kaname on the bottom and pushed him down for her turn to get his blood, **"I missed your seductiveness, Yuuki. I will never ever forget this night with you. I want you to spend eternity with me forever and ever." **She smirked at Kaname and said, **"I want to marry you Onii-Sama! You are the one I love and I wish that you were the one I could have spent the rest of my life with." **Kaname stroked her hair from her face and said, **"Will you marry me, Yuuki?" **Yuuki nodded and replied, **"Yes. Yes I will marry you Onii-Sama!" **Yuuki kissed him again as he was still down on the bed ready for her kiss to him again. Yuuki and Kaname never had their relationship last that long since when the Cross Academy was destroyed the first time and she decided on loving him instead of Zero. Yuuki, at that moment never considered her daughter's feelings about this relationship or how much this would affect her when both Rose and Zero find this out. Yuuki forgot about Rose's feelings at the moment and got up feeling bad about this drastic move, **"Kaname, how about Rose's feelings? She will be pissed off about the ordeal and the proposal. I-I can't marry you…I just can't. I want to it just I cannot hurt my daughter's feelings…" **Kaname gets up and kisses her hand. **"I will talk to her about our marriage and you just focus on just us, okay? I will handle everything else." **Yuuki felt really insecure about this idea. She knew her feelings were for Kaname but the ones for Zero have faded away in the abyss of time? That's the thing that scared her heart. Yuuki got her dress back on and walked out of the master bedroom as she rushed downstairs to visit the guests. One of the guests was Rose's godmother Sayori Wakaba who was with Aido Hanabusa as a date. Aido bowed respectively to Yuuki as she passed by him and hugged Sayori. **"What is the matter Yuuki-chan? Where is my goddaughter? Where is Zero?" **Yuuki cries in Sayori's arms as Sayori moved her over to an empty table setting. **"Rose is fine. She is with Zero on the balcony I think? And now, I accepted Kaname's proposal to get married." **Sayori was surprised about this whole conservation and so was Aido who was eavesdropping into the conversation. **"…Yuuki, what the hell where you thinking? Without Rose knowing about this you accepted Kaname's proposal like that?! If I was Rose, I would be mad too! How dare you! You know she wanted you and Zero to be together again as a family. Not this! You made a mistake and you need to tell Kaname that." **Yuuki felt disappointed in herself. **"I know that. I-I can't tell her like this. It is her birthday. Oh my goodness, everything is happening all at once. I cannot do this." **Sayori sighs and gets pissed off big time. Aido tries to calm her down the best way he can. Sayori gets up from the table and tells Yuuki to have some water. Aido talks to Yuuki and tries to make her forget about what happened earlier. Yuuki continued to feel the sinful way she inflicted on herself without her daughter knowing anything about it. **"What are you going to do about this? I mean if Zero finds this out, he would take Rose away from you and you would never see her again." **Yuuki looked at Aido with deep consideration. Sayori came back with some water and sat down with Yuuki and Aido. Sayori spotted Rose and Zero walking out of the ballroom area. **"I wonder what they are doing. Yuuki I want them to be alone for a while, okay?" **Yuuki watched them walk out of the house and looked down in embarrassment.

_During the party at midnight..._

Zero and Rose walked out of the house and sat on the patio path. It was a starry night and it was a perfect night with no interruptions. **"Look Rose. I am sorry for doing this to you. I wasn't really ready to be a father yet. But, I have regretted a hundred times how I should have taken on my responsibility. I didn't consider you a mistake or anything; it was more that I wasn't expecting you to be born or to be mine." **Rose moved her hand over touching Zero's left hand. **"You explained a lot about you trying to be there for me. I still wonder where the letters are located if you sent them?" **Zero shrugged. Rose leaned over to lay her head on his left shoulder. **"I love you dad. You told me everything and gave me my answers to everything I asked without hesitation. I wish that you could have come for the reason for you and mother to be one again." **Zero saw the melancholy of his daughter's eyes and in his heart he knew it would never work out the way she wanted it too. It was a hard topic for Zero to discuss to Rose like that especially, on her birthday. **"I wanted to say, happy birthday to my sixteen year old daughter Rose Kiryu." **Rose giggles for not saying her full name. **"You mean Rosalie Kiryu." **Zero kissed her cheek and laughed at her for her correction. **"I just like your nickname Rose, is that fine with you?" **Rose nodded and laughed with him. **"Yes dad." **Rose and Zero looked at the sky and saw a shooting star flew by. **"Make a wish dad?" **Zero puts his hands up and passes the offer to Rose. **"Are you sure? Okay…" **Rose closes her eyes and thinks about a good wish that she might have come true for her. **"To have you and mother back as my parents." **Zero hugs Rose tightly as he knew he needed to be there for her. Then, a sudden change in the air came so quickly that they both sensed at the same time. Rose touched her daggers as Zero pulled out his gun. A sudden vibe caught Rose off guard as the pulse of her Amber Wing was responding to her. She ignored it as she pulled out the daggers and charged for the vampire she sensed. The two vampires swiftly attacked Zero and Rose, Rose was attacked by the number one vampire and was forced inside knocking down the glass from the window and the tables. Yuuki saw Rose on the ground scattered in pieces of glass. The bad thing was the majority of the guests were vampires which meant the twenty-five percent of the humans were running away from the vampires as they were lusting for the blood of any prey. Yuuki helped Rose get out of there. Yuuki grabbed one of her daggers that was on the ground before the vampire came to charge at her. The vampire grabbed her and he was much stronger than Yuuki. The vampire took Yuuki's arm, twisted it behind her back and put long claws next to her neck as his tongue was licking up and down her neck. Then, a bullet of anti-vampire medicine came pass hitting the vampire's face just to let him set Yuuki free from his grasp. Yuuki got up from the ground and took Zero's hand and felt a huge difference in aura from him. Sayori rushed over to save Rose but the second vampire with an injured right arm came charging at them full force then suddenly, Kaname closed his eyes and then opened them in a second to cast down into dust. Sayori was holding her goddaugther's body as she was bleeding from the excessive blood from the left leg. Rose woke up and felt so tired from the blood loss; she looked up at Sayori and smiled, **"Thank you godmother. I love you." **Sayori had a sad look to her face and couldn't see her suffer like this on her birthday. **"You know I will protect you no matter what." **Aido came towards Sayori and took Rose from Sayori and starting running from the house. As, Zero, Kaname and Yuuki were dealing with number two vampire and twenty other henchmen from the Vampire Council who wanted their revenge to kill everyone who planned to kill their leader. **"Die!" **The vampire said as he was aiming for remembered her scythe that was always on her right leg holster. She pulled it out and charged at everyone as she jumped over the three heads of the vampires and with one swing killed five of them and gracefully landed. A charge from the second ringleader was heading towards Yuuki when Zero jumped over the table and shot at him twice with his Bloody Rose gun. Rose started to hit Aido's back telling him to go to her room because her Amber Wing gun was back there and she needed that gun for healing her wounds by one shot; a healing bullet that only works for humans like vampire hunters. Sayori knew a shortcut to Rose's room without the vampires knowing where they are going to be. They made it to Rose's bedroom window where she climbed the thorn bush which was vining on the walls of the house which was bad news for her left leg. Aido carried her down for the sake of getting caught and went up there to get it. He felt the strong aura that was surrounding it but he couldn't touch it. He went back down and carried Rose up there to touch the gun. **"Okay, the healing bullets are in the second upper part of my dresser and my regular anti-vampire bullets are in the fourth row of the dresser. Once I shoot the healing bullets in my flesh wound; I will handle the rest." **Aido denies her safety. **"I am not letting you get endangered by these menacing vampires on your birthday, which would be wrong right?" **Rose laughed a little bit and then got serious about the situation. **"Rose, take Sayori to my place which is safe for you guys temporarily. Go on, I will help your father, mother and your uncle Kaname from having all the fun. Are you having a fun birthday?" **Rose was worried about Aido's safety fighting those vampires. **"The best in all my other ones! Now, let's go!" **They ran out of the danger to going to Aido's house. Yuuki, Kaname and Zero were still fighting these vampires as Kaname continued to kill the rest of the vampires as Yuuki and Zero teamed up to stop them with their syncing abilities. Yuuki was holding onto Zero's hand and he swinged her around with the scythe with that one swing to kill the rest of them. They looked around at the house and saw that Rose's birthday was a disaster that wasn't planned to happen at all. Yuuki looked around at most of the humans and a few vampires that were dead on her living room floor (ballroom floor) and as she walked more through the house she couldn't find her daughter. Zero put his hand on Yuuki's shoulder as she touched her hand wondering if she is alright. Aido appeared from upstairs where he killed a few just by his white dress shirt, he told the three that Rose and Sayori where at his place for a haven. It was a crazy birthday for a daughter of a Kiryu, you could say. There was still some unexpected news to still know as Zero had to leave again for his job. Rose understands that the pain still linger but not forever as she begins to have a relationship with her father again.

In this story now, a secret is yet to be revealed to the daughter with she still hates her father for not stepping up to the plate to get her mother back. Rose prays that one day it will happen but what will happen when she realizes about this secret that might make her loathe her mother and uncle more?


	7. Damaged Relationships

_I am sorry to be on a long break from this storyline. It seems like I abandoned my fans and viewers that stop by to read this story. I want you all to know that I will try to make this story the best I can for the fans that really support this storyline. Like before and the last time I will mention this, I don't own any rights to characters, storyline, etc of Vampire Knight. I will always figure out ways for you to feel those emotions that Rose has carried over her 15 years of her life. Now, as I continue…I hope you enjoy the fanfic and thanks to you all, I keep moving on and lying on ahead._

A week after the disastrous birthday party, I grew closer to my father Zero Kiryu. He told me that he wrote me letters for years and I never ever got them from him. I really felt sorry for him, that his only daughter from a forbidden love is stuck in the middle of different relationships. At my party, my mother treated my father like some random guy appearing to my birthday just to say hi. I was furious with her that night as she did that to him. I am in my room staring at my black and red ceiling as I was thinking about that night. How embarrassing is that? My heart cannot be the same anymore as I feel this strong feeling that my mother loves my uncle Kaname. I was looking in the mirror and saw myself as my vampire self and my human self. I cried on my dresser as I continued to look at the mirror, I threw a perfume bottle at the mirror and broke part of the mirror and the whole bottle of expensive perfume that _he _brought me. A knock was sounding at the bedroom door, I asked who was at the door, **"Who is it?" **He replied, **"It's your uncle, Kaname Kuran?" **I answered the door and opened it. He waltzed right into the room seeing that I was upset at him. He turned and looked right at me with such eeriness like he was ready to do something to me, **"Rose, understand this. I love your mother and she loves me back. I'm sorry to disappoint you for doing this while your idiotic father is still in your life. We are vowed to be married next month." **I looked at him blankly. I couldn't believe at this point, my mother would give herself so easily to my uncle. I felt hurt. He came to my face and lifted my chin with his finger and said, **"I love you as equally as your mother, Rose. I will respect your decision whether you stay with your mother or your father." **I hit his face but I was so shaken that I slapped him in the face. Uncle Kaname laughed at me and licked the blood from his cheek. All of the sudden, my heart started to race and I began to go crazy for his blood. I couldn't stop my body from moving towards his blood. I leaned in on him and knocked him on the bed. I took my first bite as my half-vampire self on my uncle Kaname. I licked him up and down his graceful neck; he didn't seem to mind since I was his relative. His eyes turned red as he was prepared to get some of mine as well. I got that rich, sweet blood from him as I couldn't stop this urge for it; it was really tempting and seductive like I was starting to fall for him.

In a few minutes, I backed off and saw the blood on my hands turned to the broken mirror and saw myself as a vampire. My fangs were protruding from my mouth, blood smeared over my face and my clothes. I was literally my uncle's girl. Uncle Kaname leaned into my neck and held me really tight in his arms and whispered in my ear, **"I love the way you lust for my blood. Just like your mother when we were together years ago." **I ran from the room as uncle Kaname was sitting on my bed smelling the lavender smell of my pillows. I cannot believe that my first bite was my uncle! I would have never ever expected that to be him. Then, I bumped into a maid as she was about to question the blood stains on my clothes. I stopped in the hallway when I saw Shinji Takaya walking towards the way I was coming from. I ran into his arms and started to cry. He stroked the hair from my face asking what was wrong, **"Are you okay, Rose? What is that on your clothes?" **I didn't respond. Shinji took me outside of the house to ask me about what happened. He held me into his arms again and then kissed my forehead, **"You, you kissed my forehead!" **I said to him all shy in front of him. He blushed a little and started to talk about the topic, "**Umm…I just want to know who did this to you? You got bit by a vampire? Your mother? Your uncle?" **I had to tell Shinji about what happened; I mean he is my best friend and partner, **"My uncle. He made my vampire self come out and he was my first bite ever was with my own uncle." **Shinji with his grey beautiful eyes pushed me away a little to see my sad face appearing in front of him, **"I still care about you, Rose. Every day, from missions to being friends, I have always loved you." **I blushed even though it was an awkward way of admitting that he loved me. My heart was still hurt by my uncle who I trusted my heart and soul for years and now, my best friend Shinji Takaya loves me. I was still crying as he was still wiping my tears from my face, I leaned to kiss his pretty lips. He was so surprised in the sudden outburst of a kiss; his eyes shut as he was kissing me I felt so magical and free. It felt like nothing before mattered even though; I knew the pain that I felt still lingered in my heart and soul.

I came from my room didn't know what to expect when I smell the strong scent of Kaname's blood from my daughter's room. I rushed and saw Kaname bleeding from his cheek to his neck. I touched his face and asked, **"What happened here, Kaname?" **Kaname kissed me on the lips and walked away as my hands were still in his hands. **"I told her we were getting married next month." **I was so mad at the fact he told her even though I wasn't going to disappoint her for my own decision, **"Kaname, why would you tell her that? I made a promise to talk to her about it." **Kaname walked out of the room and smiled at me. I grabbed Kaname's hand and he turned around and said, **"She grew up, Yuuki. Your daughter is just like you." **Kaname continued to walk out of the house and went home. I was still confused about what happened to Kaname. That is the thing…I was upset that he told my daughter that we were getting married. This is one of the things I was really going to have to talk to her about. I ran into my room as the maids stared at me running up the stairs. I fell to my bed and cried my eyes out. I just couldn't understand why my own brother would compare Rose to me unless she actually developed her vampire side. Oh no! She took her first bite on Kaname! This was an absolute problem! She felt so guilty that now she cannot come to tell me about this or even Shinji. I had to stop this from happening to me and Rose. I peered out the window as I heard someone crying; it was my daughter Rose and her friend Shinji. I saw when Shinji kissed my daughter's tainted bloody lips and couldn't stop. He was in love with and it made me realize how much I should wait until the right person will come to me again. I was rumbling through my dress pocket, I found a picture of me and Zero kissing on the balcony of the house that we were living in before Rose was born. I cried and hugged the picture close to my chest. I couldn't bear to fall in love with Kaname but also Zero. It was not even possible. I kept holding it in my chest and my heart started to lust for him once again like before. I just couldn't fall for him like before…it wasn't pre-destined for me and Zero. My tears fell into the picture as that picture was in my pocket the whole time and never ever realized that this picture would remind me of all the love that he had showed me through all the years that I knew him. I had to think about Kaname's feelings as he was feeling like he needs me to help him through the loneliness. What have I done…I should have never ever committed to Kaname until my heart was ready to accept him. I had to question my heart from the taste of Kaname's blood. It just didn't feel like he was sure about me, like I was tattered by many other things. I feared for my decision. The result is going to be losing my friendship with Zero or lose my memories with Kaname. Why did it have to be me?

Shinji couldn't see the misery that was in my heart. He hated vampires as much as my father. When Shinji met my mother, he knew some vampires are harmless to humans like my mother. He likes my mother a lot even seeing her and getting to know her over time. Since Shinji was an orphan and was adopted by his older cousin, it was hard to see him more often. His family was always against the vampires I mean all of them. It was so difficult for him to meet my mother at first. He knew my father as he meet him on a mission a few years ago. I never ever believe that this boy would be a best friend to my boyfriend in a kiss. That kiss was wonderful but at the same time, it was stained with lust of my uncle on them. I couldn't say I loved him back. I ran away from that point realizing this was never going to work out between us. Shinji ran after me and held me in his arms. He said with calm, relaxing voice, **"I will always love you, Rose. Your uncle will on no account will ruin our relationship. I love you so much! I will care for you no matter what, like I told you…" **I screamed at Shinji with such anger even though it wasn't towards him, **"I just cannot love you…I just can't Shinji. I am sorry." **I ran away from Shinji and I fell to the ground in front of the destroyed lamppost and cried my eyes out. I could not imagine how much I cared about Shinji and falling in love with my uncle. It was so difficult! All of the sudden I ran into the living room, I saw my father standing there with flowers. I cried to him and saying why I was crying. He stroked my hair from my face and smiled, **"I love your mother a lot and I crave for her blood ever since I came back here. Her scent lingers in my heart." **I was just so happy that finally he has developed feelings for her again. This was my birthday wish. He was coming back to her and falls in love again and grows as a family again.

My mother came from downstairs and she ran down the stairs into me. **"Rose! I am so sorry. I am so sorry your uncle lied about him and I getting married next month." **My father dropped the lilies that were in his hand and walked away from us. I tried to grab his hand but his pace was so fast that capturing his hand was complicated. When he heard that my uncle proposed to her, my father's heart was frayed by the words 'marriage'. I pushed my mother away and yelled at her and ran after my father. He stood at the center of the pathway and said, **"This was the night when your mother stopped me from walking away out on her. Your mother changed drastically after I left…I love her still. I still cannot break that rope that binds her to me." **I hugged him and told him, **"I will stay with you. I am not staying with mother anymore. Tomorrow, I will meet you at the train station and leave with you." **He kissed my cheek and tries to make me stay with my mother. I gave him my mother's bracelet that she had given me and put it on his wrist, **"I hope that mother's heart will open again one day soon." **That morning, I left with my father as my plan was to awaken mother's love for father back. That was my plan that my father knew once I got on the train with him. He knew that my plan would work as he explained why it might work. On the train ride, my father couldn't understand why she would choose uncle Kaname like before. He almost killed him and she was saved by father fell in love with him, had me in the process and now I think about it every day that she calls me her mistake. We got to the Hunter Association new headquarters in the outskirts of where me and my mother lived. This place was all humans and only humans, the only prisoners were treasonous humans, Level E's or vampires in general. It was unbearable to look at this sadness in this place. I really wanted peace among both sides of the spectrum. But, if I work with my uncle—nah…he would started to disagree with everything I say and start to fall in love with me again. I forgot about Shinji and how I broke his heart about my whole ordeal. I put my burdens on him and left him alone. The nicest best friend in the world was now a boyfriend that I cannot fall in love with anymore. I was tainted by my uncle and I am his forever. I started to have this feeling to lust for him again… My father tapped my shoulder and introduced me to his workers and intermediary hunters' training was located here. My training was located here since I passed the entire easy E and F missions were so easy. I was ready for my challenges for passing even the intermediary missions. My chance will now be closer to my father but also accomplish the goal to become like Master Toga and my father. My relationship with three men: Shinji, my father and my uncle Kaname will be a juggle of the balls; which ones will fall to the ground and which one will remain standing in the end.

**Please Review**

I am sorry that its so short. Next chapter will be focusing on Yuuki's decision and Rose's training and discovering who her heart is stronger for.


	8. All In Eight Months

My training was unrelenting and different from the missions we did as beginners years ago. The age to become a vampire hunter was thirteen years old. You could prepare at any age to be elite and pass the missions in a few months. E and F missions were too easy as you just shoot or hit targets depending on the weapon you feel comfortable with. C and D missions were the next step towards getting to go into the town with a group, then A and B missions were just with a partner and the extreme vampire missions are the X missions which you are all by yourself basically solo going through a difficult and challenging mission that might take a long period of time to accomplish. I was in the intermediary classes C and D right now.

I was in D missions rank level; I was at was third in my division in the E and F missions, I am trying to make it through rank two in order to qualify in the C missions. As I was walking towards my dorm room I was sharing with a girl named Akahana Kikue who was ranked second in the missions. Akahana came in outside of the room with her uniform jacket and her weapons were three swords. She came closer and closer to me with a strong presence similar to a vampires'. Akahana came in pulling out her hip dagger and started to charge at me with full force.

I jumped on the side wall and pulled out my Amber Wing gun and started shooting at her. She dodged all of the shoots with her incredible speed to match. She grabbed my left foot and flew me into the other side of the hall damaging the brick, plastered wall. I was bleeding from my mouth to my upper body, and she grabbed my neck.

She lifted me to the wall and said, "Checkmate!"

Master Toga came in the hall using his book to examine the walls to feel the difference of the texture in the walls. Akahana pierced through Master Toga swiftly with her sword.

He disappeared and came quickly behind her and pointed a gun at her head. Her body was frightened but alert. I was still on the ground watching Master Toga hold Akahana's body, he let her go as she landed to the ground and grasped for air. Master Toga saw me and looked disappointed in me for not fighting back. He knows I have potential but afraid to show it to mere humans. Akahana got up and walked to the dorm room where I was staying. I was her roommate for now on. I came into the room all determined and not scared of my surroundings.

* * *

**Three Hours Later in the dorm room**

She looked at me with fierce, cunning eyes that looked like piercing arrows going through me. She stayed at her corner of the room and I stayed on my half not even talking to her. I introduced myself to her before she was about to take a shower.

"I am Rose…uhh…Cross, and you?" I said with a petrified tone to my voice.

She turned around and looked at me then replied with a ticked off tone to her voice. "It's Akahana Kikue. I am a junior in high school and I am seventeen."

Akahana changed her mind for the second and walked towards me near my side of the room and started to question why I was here. Her finger trailed across the furniture as she came right towards me. I was a little nervous of her actions while she was coming towards me. Akahana plops on the bed and started to stare at me like I looked familiar to someone.

"You smell like 'him'." She said with a little insecurity about me.

I looked at her blankly about what she said. "Like whom?"

Akahana laughed at me for some reason I guess by not figuring out about my scent.

"You smell like Master Toga Yagari…are you his niece?" Akahana said respectively.

I gulped and responded nervously, "Ahh…no. He was my Master when I was younger."

Akahana had a surprised look on her face about my response. "You trained with him?! He is like legend where I live…"

I grinned slightly as I started to question her for her actions a while ago. "Why did you attack me back there?"

She looked at me with a serious glance. "I was testing your strength. It's not up to par with the A and B people like me. I am on A now. I need a few good grades to pass to B and skip to A. You were average. I see why you are ranked third in the D missions. Your records carried over from the E and F as your overall score. I am second ranked in the A and B missions. You watch your back."

I saw her reason and then she began talking about her past to me. I really didn't care about her past yet alone my own. I was gaining my father's love and affection for me that I never got in fifteen years. I wondered if she has a similar story to mine. Maybe not but I wanted to know more about her since she seemed cool to me. That night I was gaining admiration from her in a way.

Akahana was standing up holding her bath towel around her body with so much determination. "Well, because my father was killed by his friend who was a Level E who I knew very well too. He was ambushed on a mission a while back and didn't have the symptoms till he came back from that mission. He was lusting for blood and devoured my father in two minutes—"

She started crying about the ordeal that she had been through and sat down next to me. She lay down on my bed and continued crying about it. I wanted to tell me more about what happened to the Level E vampire. She tossed over not to look at me. Akahana got up and went to the bathroom to take her shower not feeling to finishing her story about her father's death. That night was a tragic story that stayed on my mind for the whole night. I saw what I imagined had happened to her father. It was hard to sleep after that night.

* * *

**Next Morning**

I got up at six that morning and my instructor was my Master. I wasn't that flabbergasted about his appearance on the field. He kept walking around us the boys and the girls that were qualified in the D missions. He trained D ranked hunters to the A ranked hunters; he was the 'Master' alright. He was calling our names from the roster going down the ranking list calling the ranked number one qualifier to the tenth ranked qualifier. He read the names clearly and loudly as he walking passed us.

"Rank one: Kobayashi Kunihiro, Rank two: Saitou Suzuha, Rank three: Cross Rose, Rank four: Takaya Shinji, Rank five: Nakamura Haruhi, Rank six: Yamamoto Tsukina, Rank seven: Urara Ai, Rank eight: Takashi Waichi, Rank nine: Watanabe Taichi, and Rank ten: Suzuki Kazuma. All of you will be training for two weeks then we are assigning you into groups to work with until to pass to rank to A and B missions. So, I assigned the groups randomly already in my head. Kobayashi, Takaya, Yamamoto, Takashi and Saitou are the first group. The rest of you make a group with the remaining last names I didn't call where: Nakamura, Urara, Cross, Suzuki and Watanabe. If you don't like your teammates; get used to it. They will be the group you will work with until you pass this D mission and also C. After that you will have the top four people with an overall score will pass to the next mission. Are you ready for tomorrow's test?"

We all nodded and grunted.

I was shocked about the name I heard Master Toga called out amongst us. He called out Shinji's name! I don't want him to be here. He followed me here or maybe he came for one purpose is to be the top vampire hunter next to my father. I cannot love him…my feelings are for my uncle. Damn! I make this so difficult. I bet mother was the same way too…indecisive about which guy to pick to spend the rest of your life with I just cannot see me and—"

"All of you that made this journey to come out. Congratulations to you. Be up by four o'clock. No excuses. Four o' clock sharp! Dismissed!"

Master Toga disappeared into the darkness and I wondered if he means that this was a test of our abilities or he wanted to see my skills on the field. I know what his plan was this whole time. I went to my dorm room and saw Akahana sitting at her desk looking like someone punched the life out of her. She moved her chair and looked up at the ceiling, crying her eyes out.

"Mom, I know you want father back, but you have Fuyuki with you. You are not alone. I know it has been three years since father died. I got this far because of you and my baby brother." She sighed and laughed afterwards hitting the desk.

I came in the room taking my uniform off and placing my weapons on the hanger as I saw her laughing so arbitrarily. I was feeling like I was craving for some blood at that moment, I was lusting for uncle Kaname's blood. I rushed to the dresser to get my blood tablets and take about five of them to control my taste for it. I hated being half-vampire so much. Thank goodness that I rushed into the bathroom that Akahana didn't notice I was craving for blood. She thought I got food poisoned or something like that.

"Ummm…Rose, are you alright? You need anything?" Akahana responded in a concern voice.

"I am okay; just sick to my stomach…I ate the wrong food." I told her poorly; feeling so ill for uncle Kaname's blood.

Akahana walked away from the bathroom door and yelled to me while she was heading towards her bed. "Okay then, I am looking forward to you feeling better for your test tomorrow, Rosie."

I took the blood tablets and had water to back me up. I felt better in ten minutes but it still lingered inside of me. I was going to suffer out there tomorrow. I couldn't feel like this for the test tomorrow! This was going to be a roller-coaster ride. Once I came out of the bathroom from the shower, I heard a knock at the door. I went to the door and arms surrounded my body and a kiss that was unexpected. It was Shinji Takaya. I didn't expect him in the middle of the night to come here and check up on me like a child. The kiss, that kiss was—magical. He started to make me whisper because of the deans and my roommate. He kissed me again to shut me up.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at home?" I whispered.

Shinji looked at me with his light blue eyes and said, "I wasn't going to see my girl run off and never say bye to me when I truly love her."

I blushed and felt hurt by doing that to him that night. His short-neck length brownish-gold hair stood out in the sight I was looking at. His pale looking skin was so cute but it was similar to my father's in a way. I knew he wasn't the most popular boy in my class at Akamura because he only liked me. Girls flaunted themselves to him but he only wanted to be with me. He was a total nerd when I met him in third grade and by seventh grade he had a total transformation and as being his friend, he was the same old Shinji Takaya I knew since then but my feelings for him never came though till now plus my uncle's. I pushed him away from my body not realizing I was causing a sin to him.

"You cannot love me, Shinji! You just can't! I am cursed with being who-I-am as a half-breed! I cannot harm your race and much as the vampires. I never want to drink your—"

Shinji cut his finger for me. I could smell the fragrance of it. I knew it was type AB blood and it was calling for me to drink from it. The blood poured all over his finger to his wrist. Shinji knew the consequences. He leaned his neck over for me to bite and without hesitation; I took a bite from him. It was amazing; the blood was calling for me to drink it and only me to drink from it. He grabbed my shoulders and was holding me tightly. Shinji didn't want me to stop but I had to let myself stop before—before I was going to devour him! I let go of his neck and huffed and puffed trying to regain my breathing again. He looked at me knowing he wasn't going to be a vampire because I was a half-breed. I was like a Level E who can just only bite the victim and be done with them. Shinji saw my bloody lips and kissed me one more time before he left that night. He walked out and rushed out of the dorm area before he got caught by the deans. I also think that night, Akahana saw my true self appear.

* * *

*At four in the morning again...*

I was ready for the test that Master Toga kept repeating yesterday. I prepared my Amber Wing gun and headed outside to the training ground and saw everyone but Ai, Washi and Shinji. I thought I was going to be really late; they were much in trouble than me. I hate getting up early. He screamed at the readied students for the group exercise then the test. I got with my group and I saw Shinji running to his group as Master Toga sensed his aura then pointed his rifle at his temple.

"Welcome Shinji, Ai and Washi. Get to your groups now!"

Master Toga was so pissed off you could see it in his eyes. He was walking up and down with his eyes close he chose me and Kunihiro to fight each other. He was number one and I was number three in the group. I had to prove myself I could do this! I ran quickly into the trees and analyzed his position. He was on the branch above me and tackled me with his brass knuckles and side pocket daggers. I didn't fear his ambush as we practiced this routine as a rookie. I counterstriked with my Amber Wing gun and he went defensive mode. I disappeared as I shut my eyes, Kunihiro shut his eyes and stroked at the tree at the far left. I became invisible and attacked from the other trees with my powers of cloaking and multiplying myself. It was valuable to have to my disposal during any fight I encountered. Shinji looked from where he was standing and loved how much I perfected the cloaking and multiplying abilities. Master Toga looked at his watch and timed fifteen minutes.

"You have less than ten minutes to at least injure an arm or a leg."

I had a sweat going down my cheek as he just tells me when I am getting tired. I was shooting in different directions to throw him off. He came in front with his brass knuckles aiming for my arm. I dodged by doing a flip on the tree branch. I was feeling I was a monkey being chased by a zookeeper. This was nonsense! My cloaking worked for one last time then my other self came and stabbed his leg from the angle of fifty degrees. Kunihiro fell from the tree not predicting my defensive power. He knew my offense sucked but at least I had a good defense when it came to the number one ranked hunter in the E and F missions. I had to own him in his skills. Master Toga saw the falling of the number one player and called him out.

"You failed. Kunihiro, you need to go back to E and F missions again…Goodbye."

Everyone was awe-stricken by my skills and power against the number one rank qualifier. I was number two in the position as the other spots moved up from my victory. Then Ai lost, Washi lost, Suzuha won, Tsukina won, Shinji won and Taichi lost. We were the only ones standing in victory: me, Shinji, Suzuha, and Tsukina. Master Toga assigned us two partners advancing us ahead of the C class players. He moved us to 'B' missions and 'A' missions which was amazing. He decided our partners by luck of numbers 1 through 4 and he said 1 and 3 and 2 and 4 are partners. I got three, Tsukina got one as Shinji got four and Suzuha got two. We were partners until we got to mission 'X' which was the only mission that as a hunter; you remain a solo fighter. It has been eight months and it felt like a whole year went by and it was January of the New Year. It was a struggle to get through all the missions with my partner Tsukina. She was graceful with her batons by using her wrist to intimate her opponents: the vampires.

This was the beginning of my journey. My father never forgot me as he called during my breaks from training or the holidays. I just wanted him to leak through my life one step at a time and just let him ease his way into my mother too. He usually told me the usual about his plans and I told him how I moved up a level without doing the 'C' mission. He was in awe about the whole step up. He laughed and was proud of me, which I needed his support for this since he was making up for the time that was lost.

"Good night Rose." He said all compassionate over the phone.

I replied with a tired response, "You too—Dad, I wish you a good night as well."

I hung up the phone and Akahana came out of the bathroom washing her hair and heard my conversation.

"I heard you skipped the 'C' missions, nobody ever since Itou Miyuki a few decades ago. You brought yourself so far, Rose Cross."

I sighed a little for her not noticing that my father was the president of the Hunter Association. Akahana was trying to get me to spit out some information about the huge jump. I wasn't going to tell her anything. I just cannot tell her my deep secrets that I hide to people only Shinji and my family knows about me. Akahana came in her rosy pink pajamas sitting next to me and mentioned about Shinji.

"I saw you two last night kissing and you giving him a—"

I was confused about what she was saying about me and Shinji's relationship with each other last night. I answered her response but not in a surprising way to her that I didn't want her to figure out my true self to her.

"I was kissing his lips and neck…that was all."

Akahana giggles then got really serious about it. "You know if Master Toga catches you in a relationship with that boy he will suspend you for the rest of the semester of the year. I mean it; it is hard to catch up after one semester."

I gulped in fear. I wasn't going to let Master Toga ruin my relationship with Shinji but thank goodness he doesn't know about my relationship with my uncle. I was still not satisfied with just Shinji's blood; I wanted more and more! I ignored to reply back and went under the blankets of my bed. I thought about my mother and how she is doing since I have been gone for eight months. I am afraid if I came back home she would kick my ass hard. I would never see the light of day again…

* * *

**Kuran Mansion eight months ago**

Yuuki and Kaname got married in two months after Rose's birthday even though Yuuki felt wrong for getting married while her only daughter was missing. Kaname saw Yuuki's sadness and grief wondering will she cope with all the things that happened in a whole month. He put his hand on her shoulder as Yuuki turned around towards his chest and began to cry on her new husband. It was hard to get over the change of her relationship with Kaname but also Zero's too. She shrugged off Kaname's hand from her shoulder and got up from living room couch. She just couldn't focus with her only child is gone and disappeared in the middle of the night. Yuuki found the letter in Rose's old room and read the letter:

"_Dear Mother,_

_I am with my father to train as a vampire hunter as I always dreamed of since I was a little girl. I did ballet, soccer, tennis and acting for your sake mother but I want to do things my way. I knew about you and uncle's relationship and it pisses me off that you didn't have the guts to tell me you loved him. I still have my bond with him and I sometimes wish that that night never happened. I wanted to write this so you know I am fine and I would make sure to call you, write letters every Friday about my progress and I hope you and uncle Kaname have little brothers and sisters or I should say nieces and nephews? I don't know what to say. I love you mother and I miss you uncle Kaname. See you when I pass my exams!"_

_Your Daughter, _

_Rose Kiryuu_

Yuuki couldn't believe this letter. She was sick to her stomach since she was pregnant with Kaname's child on the way. She feared that she really disappointed her daughter of a Kiryu. Yuuki was alone with the lock bedroom door. She talked to her unborn child and not knowing if she was making a mistake. Yuuki started crying and continued crying for her fault in her mistake she put on herself. She thought about Zero's love for her was real and the same for Kaname's love. She rubbed her stomach again and felt ill again.

"I cannot hurt you…cannot hurt Rose. Why am I in this predicament?" Yuuki said to her unborn child and feeling so lost, "why do I feel this way when it comes to the two men I respect. I never married Zero but Rose was from our forbidden act of love. Kaname was my fiancée since the day I was born and we were destined to be with each other. What am I supposed to do?"

Yuuki passively took a shower and wore her gothic robe and her long, silky black pajamas into the bed. Kaname came in and knocked on the door and saw his Yuuki in the bed. He stroked her long hair from her face as smiled ever so slightly. He knew she had her daughter on her mind but also her unborn child she was bearing for Kaname. Kaname whispered in her ear wondering if she was alright from her sickness. He got closer as he was taking off his buttoned shirt with his body just as beautiful as ever but Yuuki didn't pay any attention to him at all; feeling guilty.

"I forgot about Rose…I went in her room and I was remembering my time with my daughter. My love with you blinded my only daughter of the forbidden love I committed! I would never ever forget that! Never!"

Yuuki moved over more away from Kaname making him seem like the person that made her forget Rose. Kaname's right hand reached over Yuuki's body and he put his hand on her stomach where the unborn child was at. He continued to whisper in her ear and she laughed at little as he was trying to make her not worry as much for his new wife's sake. Kaname kisses her neck to her shoulders making her go to sleep.

"Yuuki, don't feel saddened about Rose. She will come back to you when she is ready."

Yuuki ignored him and went to sleep hitting his hand away from her stomach. She keeps tossing over and over feeling so sick about what she did behind her daughter's back. Now, she was having Kaname's child, Yuuki was scared to face her daughter and seeing Zero upset by his strong feelings for her still plaguing her heart still. She got up and left the room from Kaname and went to Headmaster Cross' house for the night as she ran through the night. She started to feel dizzy and vomited at a nearby bush. There she saw a blurred person and passed out in their arms. They took her to their house and placed her in their guest bed. They walked out of the room and noticed she was running away from Kaname, her new husband.

"Yuuki? Yuuki?" the voice said to Yuuki as she was awaking from her unconsciousness.

Yuuki opened her eyes and saw Aidou Hanabusa and Headmaster Kaien Cross looking at her.

"Aidou. Headmaster. Why am I here?" Yuuki asked them all bewildered about the situation.

Headmaster Cross answered, "Aidou found you running from the mansion and brought you here to me. I am glad you are well."

Yuuki touched her stomach as she was getting up from the bed. "I am pregnant and it's Kaname's."

Yuuki rushed to hug Headmaster Cross. He wasn't that upset about her pregnancy. He welcomed her to stay as long as she liked until she bore the child so Kaname wouldn't devour her and the unborn child. Headmaster Cross stroked her hair from her face and knew he couldn't do anything to keep her away from him for now. Aidou walked to the window and knew that Kaname was getting worse and worse every day. This was the beginning of a new era where a half-breed vampire and a pureblood vampire are born from the one woman who two men love with the sacrifice of their own lives. This was going to be a huge challenge for Yuuki's untamed heart.

* * *

**Eight months later…**

Yuuki had a baby boy in the month of January. He was seven pounds and four ounces of joy to Yuuki. She saw the happiness in the baby's pink, rosy cheeks. It reminded her of Rose when she was a baby. Then, she remembered Zero's voice telling the origin of Rose's name to Yuuki. She cried holding her newborn son in her arms as Headmaster came inside the guest room checking up on her and the child. He was happy even though he adopted Yuuki when she was five, he felt like a grandfather like Yuuki was his own biological daughter to him. Kaien Cross asked about the child's name to Yuuki as she was still thinking about Rose when she held her in her arms sixteen years ago. His name is Naoto Kuran meaning 直登, "honesty, ascend". Yuuki's newborn son was something that wasn't even expected for this time.

All of the sudden, a knock on the door hit three times gently, the window cracked halfway through as he appeared to be exhausted. It was Kaname Kuran. He came with his flowing personality and grace towards his wife and son. Yuuki was holding Naoto in her arms when she felt Kaname's aura encircled the room. Headmaster stepped back from the entrance to the guest room. He smiled as he came closer to her and the baby.

"He is beautiful. He looks just like you, Yuuki." Kaname said while he was getting close enough to hold his own son.

Yuuki was a little shaken by his presence inside the room. She handed the baby over to his father. Kaname's eyes were fixed on the child and not Yuuki; as he continued to stroked his hand across his rosy cheeks. His tiny body made Kaname fear that he might be doing something to the child. It was Rose's half-brother/nephew that was born January 6th at midnight. Yuuki shut her eyes not trying to cry for making the mistake she did. She knew Rose was right and that her feelings now were only for Zero. Her brown eyes couldn't stop crying over the fact of her feelings. Then, her blood started to react to the smell of Kaname's clothes; the scent was filled with his blood but also stains of Rose's blood. She knew that something eight months ago happened between Rose and Kaname.

"I love my grandson!!! He is so cute! I wish your mother and father were here to see this event." Headmaster Kaien Cross said in total understanding for them.

Yuuki looked at Naoto being held by his father and now wanting her love for Zero to rush in her heart like before. She could suddenly feel her life with Zero and spending eternity forever with him. That what Yuuki feared. She feared that she would die with Zero and fear loneliness with Kaname. Now, that she had two children by two different men what can she do to change this? Yuuki looked out the window thinking about Rose and only Rose just wondering if she is alright and safe with her father. She looked away from the broken window and fell asleep with Kaname and the baby Naoto in his arms. Kaien Cross told Kaname to let him put the baby Naoto to sleep and leave for the night. Kaname left with his blood-colored luster aiming at Yuuki. He walked out of the room and left no trace of entry.

"You dislike Kaname, Yuuki?" asked Headmaster Kaien Cross becoming curious.

"I don't know….I feel like he has changed since eight months ago. Like he knew this was part of the plan?" said Yuuki feeling this weird chill that Kaname was up to something with Rose and with Naoto.

Headmaster sat down next to Yuuki and held her child in his arms for her to see. "This is your future; you have another child out there training that is your future. Just protect them with your life, Yuuki. I don't know what he is planning but it seems like they are involved in a way."

Yuuki got up and put baby Naoto away into his nursery that Kaien Cross created. (He knew Yuuki was coming to live with him sometime) He saw Yuuki place the sleeping Naoto into his crib as his tiny hands were holding on to Headmaster's finger.

"Goodnight little Naoto-kun." Headmaster said as he dimmed the lights to low. Yuuki standing there waiting for him to leave the nursery; she was hugging him and walking with him back to her room next door. She went into her bed and dimmed her lights as well and went to sleep. Headmaster went to his room and felt a cold chill in the air from the broken window.

"_I see. Now you lost the 'tender princess' love what now Kaname?" _Kaien Cross said to himself while he dimmed his lights and fell to sleep.

* * *

***Please Review***

I made it a little longer because the writer's block went away so what do you think about this incredible twist?! Please Review!!


	9. The Meeting To Discover The Truth

**The Meeting**

I remember her beautiful smile, just wondering why she always smiles. Her bright personality blossoms over everything precious in life. I sit here at the desk looking at the reports that pile up every day which annoys me. I cannot seem to get her off my mind since Rose's birthday party; she has been in my dreams for the past few weeks. It still bothered me a lot and I mean a lot on my mind since that day. However, I feared the worst was yet to come before us as the Hunter Association was having a meeting with the representative of the Vampire Association: Kaname Kuran. He entered the room with prestige and honor as all his peers bowed in front of him except us hunters.

"Have a seat, Kuran." I said as I presented the seat right next to me.

I knew a few of the members that followed him including Hanabusa Aidou, Kain Akatsuki and Ruka Souen were sitting on his right hand side with books and reports. Seiren was at the door patrolling the hunter's actions since they were in our territory. I proceed in the meeting by mentioning the common and debatable topics that had to be discussed before anything else happened in us and them.

"Kaname, your people have been attacking our race for centuries and it appears that now they have gone too far with their actions." I exclaimed to Kuran as I slammed my hand to the table.

He stood up with his hand on the report book he had and stared at his members keenly. Ruka stood up and also Hanabusa Aidou as well. Ruka Souen put on her glasses and responded to what I said.

"We didn't attack ruthlessly to your people, Kiryu. We have been on watch of our actions for the past few decades. I have the evidence to back this up."

Kaname sat down with Hanabusa Aidou right after him as Ruka was his defendant of the case. A fellow hunter came to testify his opinion about the topic. His name was Hoshi Minamoto, one of the top ranked hunters on the line as Master Yagari. He refused to have to allegiance with the vampires as he knew his past about what they did to him affected him so hard. He started to get annoyed with their presence that he pulled out his handgun and pointed it at Kaname Kuran. Seiren responded quickly and fiercely to Kaname's aid. His neck was bleeding just a little bit as the vampire association members were not shocked about his angry tone to the meeting.

"Umm…please excuse Seiren. She is my bodyguard. She was just defending me. That's all." Kaname said with a pleasant tone to his voice.

"Those fiends! Those fiends…you are siding with those beasts." Hoshi screamed at them as he was dismissed from the meeting embarrassing the human race.

Kaname shut his eyes and was waiting until Hoshi left the room with his hatred towards the vampires. I knew how he felt but I was doing this for my daughter and that was my purpose to achieve. I pulled out my reports and read a few of them that listed the crimes of the Level D's up to the Level B vampires were getting out of hand. I had to stop this before they control over us even though their leader is a rare pureblood like Shizuka, it's difficult to follow our directions for what we wanted to keep the peace. I had to think about Rose since she is a half-breed, she would want to have them work together and always stand hand and hand to support each other. That's what I wanted to do at this meeting; to give what my future needs to see for them.

"This meeting is about the alliance among humans, vampires and half-breeds who really need this to happen. If your race is joining this effort, let me know." I told Kaname Kuran in a dignified manner.

I got so frustrated and so was everyone that was in the room. Kaname grinned in silence to the audience. Even his members were wondering what he was thinking about. He got up from the chair and walked out with Seiren rushing to his side and so did his pawns. I sensed something was wrong and so did the other hunters that day. Somehow, he grinned about something; that something must be about Yuuki. I could feel it. I waited until all the hunters and vampires left to talk to Kaname Kuran. Kaname was waiting for his limo when I came and questioned him why didn't he reply to my questions from the meeting.

"You never answered any of my questions and yet, you are planning to use Yuuki and Rose in your little scheme." I said to Kaname with a concerned tone to my voice.

He looked at me with unclean eyes that were filled with a blood color luster in them. He didn't respond and kept walking away from me as his limo came to pick him up. Takuma Ichijo was inside the limo waving at me and Kaname without feeling the intensity in the air. He had his manga book in his right hand and lifted his left hand to wave at me which I never really cared. I came towards the limo and followed Kaname to it trying to get an answer.

"Tell me. Tell me what are you doing with Yuuki?" I yelled at Kaname with a pissed off mood.

He responded. "She bore my son. She is my wife and none of your concern anymore, Kiryu."

My heart skipped a beat. He said that she bore him a son. That—that couldn't be possible!! Yuuki Cross, my—my, no! NO! I tried to keep my composure as he told me about Yuuki. He looked at me with cold eyes and went into the limo with Takuma. He left the headquarters and my heart was torn from that fact, Yuuki—Yuuki…bore a son for that bastard! I had to keep it from Rose for a little while just so her feelings wouldn't be hurt by her mother and especially her uncle. Lily Anne came from the entrance with a phone in her hand saying it was a call from Headmaster.

"It's the Headmaster of Cross Academy. He wants to discuss about—"

I took the phone from Lily Anne and answered to the Headmaster with a livid attitude. "What the hell is going on? Kaname told me—"

Headmaster was freaking out because of my attitude towards Kaname's sentence. "That Yuuki was pregnant. Yes. She is fine. She had a baby boy—"

I didn't care about that. I was ticked off by Kaname telling me that Yuuki was married to him especially having his son. This was the moment I couldn't let Kaname endanger Yuuki.

"Is Yuuki at your house?" I said to him curious about Yuuki being at his house.

"Yes. She was taking a nap with the baby. You want me to wake her?" He said with an excited tone but not too loud for to wake her up.

"No—" I said then I heard her voice over the Headmaster's voice as she sounded like she missed me.

"Zero…I love you. I made a mistake! I am so sorry! I know that you are my true love!" Yuuki said crying over the phone and couldn't say the words she wanted.

I smiled over the phone and my heart was racing with her voice touching my soul. I haven't been lusting for her blood in years; it seemed that she knew her love for Kaname wasn't as strong as our love sixteen years ago. She told me how everything turned out to be this way. She said she loved him and giving him her love that she had for him, she felt guilty for hurting Rose's feelings and other feelings that she didn't want to mention to me over the phone. But she said that she was happy to hear my voice after eight months later. I wanted to go over there and protect her from Kaname Kuran. For some reason, the Association had me tied down for missing days to visit Rose last year. I couldn't leave and she couldn't come with her scent of a vampire remaining in the Association. It was just too risky. I had to see her again somehow.

"I love you, Zero Kiryu. I am in love with you." Yuuki said as she cried over the phone her final farewell until she saw him again.

I replied back in a calm and amorous tone. "I love you back, Yuuki Kiryuu."

I hung up the phone and my heart skipped a beat again. This time was because of her blood calling for me. Her blood is just calling for me to taste what I have always loved. I could imagine over the phone her happiness to hear my voice. Yuuki just was thrilled to see me even though we started off at the wrong foot. I really, really knew that she had a place for me that was indescribable to picture her expression. A new day was dawning for me and now, I had to figure out my reunion with Yuuki would work…

* * *

**Three days later (At Headmaster's Mansion)**

Things were going to go wrong. Kaname and his intentions for the future were really unpredictable to us hunters. I made them go on alert until I figured out what he was meaning about using Yuuki in his devious plans. I have this feeling that his plot was not going to stop there since she admitted her feelings for me. I miss Yuuki so much but I had to stand guard against her race as much as some hunters. I closed the dorm area for the exceptional hunters as the threat could happen anytime. Master Toga Yagari came to the office and had his rifle in his hand on guard.

"I heard about your lockdown from a few of my colleagues, stupid president." Master Toga said as he unlocked his gun and put some bullets in there.

I sighed of anxiousness. This was going to be so stressful to go to Kaien Cross' house and talk to Yuuki but also Kaien Cross. I went towards Master Toga and asked his to watch over the Association until I came back from Kaien Cross' house.

"I have to go to Cross' house to talk to him about his connections with Kaname Kuran since Yuuki is over there." I said all unpleasant with the problem about what Kaname Kuran said to me three days ago.

I went in a private limo to the train down to where Kaien Cross lived from the Association. It was a difficult situation to be in but I had to keep this under wraps even if it's against my practice to meet Kaien Cross. I made it around eleven o'clock at night to his house all exhausted from the stresses of work. I knocked on the door and I heard footsteps pacing towards the entrance and it was Kaien Cross with the baby in his arms. The baby looked exactly like Kaname. I knew Yuuki was here.

"Where is Yuuki?" I said out of breath looking around for her.

Headmaster Cross pointed upstairs. I went right passed him and ran up the stairs to all the rooms and looked. I walked through all the rooms except for one. I came into the room and Yuuki was sleeping peacefully on the bed. She looked like the 'Yuuki-I-used-to-know' with her hair cut the same length as when I remembered her. She looked like she grew a few inches maybe about 5'6 as she kept tossing and turning on the bed. I came closer and sat on the edge of the bed. I touched her left hand that was open from the blankets. She made noises while she opened her brown eyes at me. Yuuki blinked twice and jumped into my arms. I was just happy she was okay.

"Zero, I missed you. I regret everything I did to you." Yuuki said holding on to my jacket weeping and feeling disappointment.

I stroked her bangs from her eyes and told her, "I love you Yuuki. I never loved anyone else but you. I am glad you are okay and that is what matters."

Yuuki continued weeping on me and couldn't stop blaming herself for doing what she did behind Rose's back nevertheless hurting me. I could see it in her eyes that she missed me and loved me. She has been used by that bastard who she bore him a child that shouldn't even exist. I feared this was going to happen; I just wished that I was there for her more often than work. She needed me when she wanted me most and I abandoned her. I caressed her in my arms holding her body tightly just ignoring my surroundings instead of Yuuki.

"Yuuki…are you okay?" I said all soft-spoken to her.

"…Yes. I am so sorry. I am—" She said weeping on my chest, her arms where like vines climbing on my back as she was needing for relief from what happened to her.

I stroked her short hair from her face then I saw her tears of sins streaking down her cheek. I stared that them for that second; my eyes changed color as I was tempted for her blood. I smelt the scent roaming around her body, and then I noticed the cut on her hand. She lifted the hand in my face and with a serious, profound look; she didn't hesitate one inch.

"Here. I had this cut on my hand since yesterday…it hasn't seem to heal quickly. After Rose was born, my healing powers take as long as a week to heal." Yuuki laughs in complete bliss acting like nothing is wrong.

Headmaster brought in the baby into the room because he went to check on the child. He was wailing all over the place trying to be fed by Yuuki. It was maybe the blood that made the baby wail like that. I leaned into the hand and licked up and down her hand to her arm. She gasped loudly as the fangs were approaching into her veins of her hand. She didn't scream aloud in pain, she enjoyed the pleasure of my bite and kissed my head. My eyes were getting even darker like bloody red. I licked my way up onto her neck and her scent was getting so strong; it was hard to control myself.

"I will take the baby back upstairs, Yuuki." Headmaster said feeling sorry for Yuuki in this time of crisis.

He walked in disarray as he was holding the Naoto: only child of a race of purebloods and thinking about Rose: a half-breed born from a pureblood and an originally human. He pushed his glasses up with his left hand as the other holding little Naoto. This night was never going to be the same. I back up from my taste in her blood; she smiled and kissed my blood-stained lips like she didn't care at all. I held her body in my pathetic arms while she went unconscious.

"I love you…Zero."

She collapsed in my arms. My strength from my lust consumed Yuuki's mobility to stand or to focus. Yuuki had a grin on her face; it must have meant she really did have trust in me. I must be the one for her. I loved her back so much that I will protect from that bastard Kuran if it's the last thing I will do. I carried her body into her room where the baby was cooing at Headmaster as he was supervising the child to go to sleep. He saw me carry Yuuki into her bedroom and change her robe into something not smelling like her bloody scent. Headmaster left the baby's crib and went towards Yuuki's closet and shuts the door in front of me.

"I will dress my daughter. I prepared a room for you. Don't worry Zero, she will be fine." Headmaster pushed me out of the room and slammed the door behind me.

I sighed in happiness and laughed. Yuuki…Yuuki…Yuuki. She was on my mind the whole night. I just couldn't believe that 'she' ran away from Kaname. But why? He must have planned Rose to be born and befriend her but also use his son. Rose and the newborn are in trouble. This was a new arc about to begin in this story. I am going to end his spoiled plot here and now. His fragrance bothers me and I just want to put the Bloody Rose to his head and make him disappear from me and Yuuki's life.

I shut my eyes and imagined what else is he was planning to do. What is his intention to do with Yuuki? No. I should say; the children. **Sighs.** I will destroy him, no, I will go with the flow first. If he tries any tricks; I will not hesitate to shoot him even if he is to control my Bloody Rose, moreover; my body in general.

* * *

**Two weeks later the same time as Zero's story begins (Rose's Story)**

I woke up and saw Akahana in front of me laughing. She fell to the floor acting like she was drunk off of something. I looked down on the other side of my bed and saw her laughing still. I felt something on my forehead and it was a spider! I didn't freak out. I had a pet spider when I was five years old; he died a year later after my mother accidentally stepped on it while cleaning the house. It pissed me off at the time but spiders are harmless. Akahana stopped laughing as I didn't take it as a joke. She looked disappointed in me and walked out the room. I sighed and put the spider somewhere in the crack of the building walls.

I got dressed into the uniform and saw Shinji with his cool, relaxed pose waiting for me at the square. This was our only break for this year so far, at least enjoys it while it last. Shinji kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand to hold. I hit his hand and walked a few feet away from him. He looked blankly then looked happy at me as I turned around and blushed at him. His smile was so sexy…he was sexy. Ahhh!! I turned around again and he was right behind me grabbing my hand and whispered.

"Why are you hiding your feelings for me?"

I blushed wildly and screamed at him why. "It's against the association policies! You want be to lose my rank over a relationship! Hell no! I need this for my dad and for my mom."

Shinji loved my determination as he caressed my body and shuts his eyes and laid his head on my right shoulder. He was so warm and his scent was so faint because of the cologne he was wearing but he was in love with me. My heart was…is no, no, yes, I am… Shinji suddenly turned around with his katana and aimed right at Toga Yagari. Toga saw Shinji's head touch my shoulder from a distance. All the ranked hunters were in the surrounding area spying on me and Shinji.

"You two! It's a warning, next time I catch you. You will be sent back home, including you Rose Cross. Or should I mean…"

I yelled at Master for not screaming my real last name; my biological last name that I denied for a long time. He grinned and with a flick of the finger, the students in my class disappeared from the site. I felt so embarrassed that morning. I felt like I disappointed my ancestors on my…my father's side. The first time I ever mentioned his family in my vocabulary before. I had to do my research on my father's family and my mother's. They are both hiding something and I want to know what. I have to finish that research paper in two more days, but this information was important to unlock. (The first part I said...I felt terrible for doing that. Forgive me Master Toga!!!)

I went into the Association's library; it was stained with blood, mixtures of blood from humans and some vampires. It was within the diaries, reports, records that they kept over time. I looked at this report Vampire Hunter Report Book Volume VIII. I need to know my evidence about my family; my genealogy of a half-breed is forbidden that's for sure. I smell faint scent of grandfather inside this book. I flipped to page one hundred and it said:

"_My mission has been completed at the course of thirteen hours of searching for evidence of the killer of a young teenage girl and her brother. Their ages are ranging twelve to sixteen promptly. I will make it back before twilight. My partner had been dead for two years now and I am deciding to go solo for the rest of my life as a vampire hunter. Twenty-first of August of thirty—"_

_Vampire Hunter Kaien Cross_

The rest was smeared off with faint blood from his victim. It was my grandfather Cross' report book. He had made about thirty volumes worth of his missions. He was a legend. I was wondering how he became that good but his scent was mixed with a slight taste of vampire. What was this report book saying about my grandfather…I had to know much more about this. I went into the other side and it was a recollection of books dating to when my mother was born. I opened it and it had records of Juuri and Haruka Kuran as being murdered by their brother. My great-uncle: Rido Kuran. Then, it says that a mysterious vampire about the age of twelve saved a young girl in the middle of a snowstorm and the rest unwritten. I had to know! I had to know more! As I continued looking, Akahana came and tapped me on the shoulder.

"It's passed library hours…what is that in your hand?"

I put the book back quickly but the record book I wanted I put in my bag to read while midterms where going on. I had to figure out my history of my family. I mean both of my parents. This was the beginning of my attempt to solve the mystery of both of my parents were the key to my birth but also my purpose. I went into my bed and dreamed in my mind, how can I do this by myself while being at the training school. I mean I know everything I need to know but the days and the months go by and suddenly the truth will appear sooner than I think.

* * *

**Please Review**

I hope you enjoyed reading!!!

I have been busy for school and all so forgive me for a hiatus from writing!


	10. Vampire Knight OOC's and Interview!

Vampire Knight OOC's Biographies/Facts About each one of them. ((Update from time to time))

Rosaline (Rose Cross) Kiryuu

Age: 15 years old in the first part of the story; 16 years old now.

Gender: Female

Race: Half-breed (vampire & human)

Blood type: A-

Birthday: May 28th

Parents: Yuuki Cross (Kuran) & Zero Kiryuu

Siblings: Naoto Kuran (half-brother & cousin)

Eyes: Lavender-violet

Hair: Greyish-white, long hair that she puts it in a ponytail sometimes down when she doesn't feel like toying with it.

Height: 5'7

Weight: 112 pounds

Skin: peachy

Appearance: She resemblances both Yuuki and Zero but more Zero than Yuuki.

Facts about Rose Kiryuu:

-plays the violin and the piano when she was at the age of eight years old.

-learned how to dance when she was three years old and took ballet when she was nine years old.

-played sports when she was six years old like soccer and tennis.

-educated under Master Toga Yagari when she was eleven years old and also learned how to fight by the time she was seven years old.

-honor roll student at her old school Akamura Private Academy.

-makes her own accessories on her spare time.

-has that stubborn streak like her father.

-become a child actress at age five years old recommended by her mother's cousin Senri Shiki.

-had a pet spider at age five years old.

-went by last name Cross don't for people to know that she is related to her father Zero Kiryuu.

-likes sour plums, spicy chicken, and sweet & sour stuff

- dislikes donuts, coffee, soda-products, and videogames

* * *

Akahana Kikue

Age: 17 years old

Gender: Female

Blood type: AB+

Race: Human

Birthday: September 13th

Parents: deceased

Siblings: Her brother Yukito.

Eyes: Green

Hair: Black; short length; puts clips to hold back her bangs

Height: 5'8

Weight: 119 pounds

Skin: pale, flush

Appearance: Akahana looks athletic build and not skinny but average.

Facts about Akahana Kikue:

-played the guitar when she was twelve years old.

-fighter when she was six years old

-writes stories on spare time

-eats pocky when stressed

-totally sings in the shower

-loves manga a lot

- played basketball when she was eight years old with a local groups of all boys team.

-she likes chess, and pizza

-she dislikes annoying people and haters

* * *

Shinji Takaya

Age: 16 years old

Gender: Male

Blood Type: B-

Birthday: July 2nd

Race: Human

Parents: Mira & Kai Takaya (murdered)

Siblings: Shiro (disappeared after murder); Chi (adopted by a family friend)

Eyes: Light blue eyes

Hair: Brown mixed with golden streaks

Height: 5'10

Weight: 130 pounds

Skin: pale

Appearance: Shinji looks like a heart-throb, drop dead gorgeous guy, attractive, and athletic.

Facts about Shinji Takaya:

-he is part of a rare breed of vampire hunters like the Kiryuu Clan

-used to be a nerd when he was in grade school (third grade)

-honor roll student

-played the guitar, saxophone, and flute at age seven years old

-played soccer, basketball and baseball at a young age

-became a fighter at age ten years old after his parents were murdered

-knows tae-kwon do.

-hates complainers

-loves girls who respect him and flirt with him

-likes chocolate and shio ramen

-dislikes anything milk-related and tempura

* * *

Lily Anne Heartily

Age: 19 years old

Race: Human

Blood Type: AB-

Gender: Female

Birthday: December 31st

Parents: Michael & Fiona Heartily

Siblings: Four brothers and one little sister

Eyes: Teal

Hair: Unruly hair with little curls

Height: 5'5

Weight: 110 pounds

Appearance: Lily Anne looks skinny but not too slender like some of her family members.

Facts about Lily Anne Heartily:

-loves to sing

-became an actress at age eleven then got sick

-draws masterpieces

-makes designs

-good accountant and secretary

-calls people by their titles

-came from England

-knows a little bit of Japanese

-loves to read fiction novels

-crafted blankets, baskets, gift baskets, etc.

-likes candy, make-up, French fries, Cumberland sausage, and Yorkshire pudding

-dislikes pork chops, sour things, yogurt, and trains

* * *

Naoto Kuran

Age: Eight Months Old

Blood type: O

Gender: Male

Birthday: Januray 7th

Race: Pureblood Vampire

Parents: Yuuki (Cross) Kuran & Kaname Kuran

Siblings: Rosaline (Rose) Kiryuu (half-sister & cousin)

Eyes: Light brown

Hair: Like Kaname's hair curly and long

Height: 28 inches

Weight: 25 pounds

Appearance: Naoto looks like a baby Kaname if you imagine it.

Facts about Naoto Kuran:

-looks like his father as a baby

-loves to be kissed

-he has rosy cheeks

-allergic to dust and bananas

-spoiled by his mother Yuuki

-likes apples, peas, cabbage, bottle, milk

-dislikes tickling, burping, diaper changing, nap time

* * *

Chi Takaya

Age: Eleven years old

Race: Human

Blood Type: AB+

Gender: Female

Birthday: October 17th

Parents: Mira & Kai Takaya

Siblings: Shiro (disappeared after parents' murder) & Shinji Takaya (brother)

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: long, golden blonde hair with streaks of red

Height: 4'10

Weight: 75 pounds

Appearance: Chi looks like her brother a little bit. She has pale skin looking like she is ill mostly but not. She is skinny but not really skinny. She wears lolita clothes mostly everyday.

Facts about Chi Takaya:

-loves cheese

-teases her brother Shinji Takaya

-plays the harp

-never liked sports

-loves dolls

-loves lolita dress and style

-loves bikes

-obsessive over romantic movies

-likes to sing and act

-hates Shiro, vampires, lectures, and fish

* * *

Shiro Takaya

Age: Twenty years old

Gender: Male

Race: Human (siding with vampires)

Birthday: August 11th

Blood Type: O-

Parents: Mira & Kai Takaya

Siblings: Chi (younger sister) and Shinji (brother)

Hair: long, black hair in a ponytail

Eyes: Hazel

Height: 6'2

Weight: 150 pounds

Appearance: Shiro looks similar to none of his siblings at all. He has peachy tone to his skin and looks fairly attractive.

Facts about Shiro:

-used to play piano

-knows tae kwon do

-former vampire hunter

-loved to stitch

-loved action and horror movies

-loathes her parents and siblings

-hates his race, annoying girls, and his family

* * *

Daisuke Miyu

Age: 23 years old

Gender: Male

Birthday: November 1st

Blood Type: A-

Race: Human

Parents: deceased unknown

Siblings: unknown

Hair: short and wavy; naturally blonde

Height: 6'1

Weight: 150 pounds

Appearance: Daisuke has peachy skin; his look is average and body is built muscular.

Facts about Daisuke:

-never played a musical instrument

-never played any sports

-loves to read manga and fiction novels

-study everyday and night

-he has a fear of the number 13

-dsilkes horror, occult, and losing his wife and family

* * *

Hisa Miyu (comes in the eleventh chapter)

Age: 21 years old

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Birthday: March 29th

Blood type: O-

Parents: unknown (adopted by her aunt)

Siblings: never had any siblings

Hair: medium-length; black color hair

Height: 5'7

Weight: 130 pounds

Appearance: Hisa is a little huge but is more to love type woman she is.

Facts about Hisa:

-she is pregnant

-she was overseas on a trip

-married to Daisuke and loves him

-loves children

-never played any sports

-she used to play the violin when she was ten years old

-created purse and jackets by sewing

-hates dogs, snakes, vampires, and fears of death

OOC character's profiles (completed)

* * *

Q&A for the one of the characters Rose (Cross) Kiryuu:

Angel: What do you like about your father that we never got really see behind the scenes?

Rose: My father is kind-hearted, at first never realized that this person would abandon me fifteen years ago and now wishes he can come back into my life. He talks to me a lot lately and I seriously cared about him more than when I loathed him years ago.

A: You trust him now?

R: Yes. I pretty much do now.

A: Are you and Shinji in a relationship and what is the connection with you both? The kissing scene? The blood-giving?

R: *laughs in embarrassment* Shinji and I knew each other since we were in grade school and he was a total nerd and all. *laughs* I seriously saw him alone at the lunch table on gloomy afternoon and I sat down across from him and talked to him face to face until the lunch bell rang. We have been friends ever since until junior high when he had this drastic change to his whole appearance and all the girls swooned to him like now he existed to them. He still labeled me as his friend and didn't abandon me.

The kissing scene was unexpected. I really didn't think that he loved me like that at all. *blushes* I don't know if I can start a relationship with him since I am also in love with my uncle.

His blood was unpredictable move on his part but he knew my secret being a half-breed since fifth grade so he knew when I was thirsty I could drink his blood and be happy. It doesn't always work like that though…

A: How do you feel about your mother's relationship with your uncle Kaname Kuran?

R: I think it's really odd. *looks away* I really hated when she always brought him over every other day to every day. It was annoying and I knew something was fishy about him coming so often. I left for that reason that I knew she was going to marry him one day because she moved on away from my own father after years passed by. Now, I think she regretted everything even though I cannot forgive them both at this moment even if I am gaining some friendship with my own father and my mother back stabbing me; I still resent them sometimes.

A: How do you feel being a half-breed child?

R: It's harder than it seems. Just because people think who you are as one species as human but then when they see you as a vampire like a few people, I have to erase their memories for the sake of my identity. A vampire like the one that attacked me the other night couldn't tell until he had injured me and knew that I was part vampire. So, really being a half-breed it is hard differentiating my scent from my own.

A: What is your preference in men?

R: I like a kind, generous, but not controlling guy. I seriously like boys or men who respect me and also who-I-am as an individual.

A: What do you think about the upcoming chapter ten?

R: One word: unpredictable.

A: Have you chosen who the one for you is yet?

R: Umm… *blushes* I really don't know since I am leaning towards Shinji but also my uncle. *shrugs* I don't know about that question. I am sorry I cannot answer it.

A: Do you have a favorite show when you were growing up?

R: I really never like television. I remember watching something once about two ill-fated lovers meet and then they decided to die. I think it was Romeo and Juliet, I suppose.

A: Last question. Do you think you will grow stronger in the next few chapters?

R: Maybe. You will find out sooner than you think.

Angel and Rose shakes hands.

A: Thank you for the short interview and next time will be Shinji Takaya.

Rose: *blushes*

A: This ends the interviewing special of Rose Kiryuu.

Chapter ten coming soon!


	11. War Of The Vampires Part One

**In my dorm room at night**

I was reading the record book about the history of my family. Somehow, it kept leading me to Juuri and Haruka Kuran every time. It said that they were hunted by the society that I joined and trained until now. I flipped a page and saw a picture of both of them. She looked exactly like my mother and then I flipped the other page and he looked like my uncle Kaname. This was freaky! I knew my mother was a vampire but that last name crossed my mind for some reason. My mother's last name is Cross…no, what is going on here? They were murdered so…grandfather must have save her! No, he said uncle Kaname saved my mother from a ferocious vampire when she was younger. Something had to fill the gap for my mother's history to my father's. I cried as I figured out that my biological grandparents are dead. A tear landed into the book as a blood drop appeared through the picture. It was odd that I saw that random drop of blood coming down into the book, afterward; Akahana came into the room bleeding all over her body. She collapsed on my bed stabbed in the back. I tried to compose myself from going bloodthirsty again like before, I tried to knock her to sleep as I used my regenerative powers to heal her wounds. My powers were weakening from the stress of anxiety that I burdened this long. Akahana put her hand to my face and giggled.

"Those vampires are attacking the campus. You need to get out of here and worry less about me."

I held her hand and kept it close to my heart. I let go of hand and ran out the room with her alone to find who was behind this scheme. There where vampires everywhere. A group of them devoured six human girls in front of my eyes and continued running because there was nothing I could do. I couldn't take the sight of this war as I was trying to find Master to see if he knew who was behind this. I saw Master fighting the leader which was a noble vampire. Master was injured on his right leg as he was deflected the vampire's attacks. I rushed with my Amber Wing and tried to put the anti-vampire bullets in my gun to reload. Then, the henchmen came from above and attacked me. I reflected back with my gun quickly with my reflexes. I recalled that I left the book on the bed next to Akahana, which was my evidence to the past. I had to go back but now, I am in danger with these vampires. Master saw my ambush and tried to vanquish the vampire that was attacking him.

"Damn you insolate vampires!" He yelled at leader while he pulled the rifle into his face, he pulled the trigger and blew his head off.

He rushed to my aid when I shooting at two vampires at the time. Master went back to back with me as now we were in turmoil with the race of vampires. I started to feel weak like m whole body started to crumble beneath me like an earthquake. I looked with my blurred vision and saw my arms and legs wrapped a thorn vine absorbing my blood. I was feeling weaker and weaker and suddenly, Shinji came with his katana slicing and dicing the vines that kept me bind. He held my weak, frail body in his arms as Master Toga nodded for him to escape with me. I faintly wanted to apologize to my Master…

"Master Toga…I am sorry for yelling at you. I should have never ever done that to you." I passed out and that's all I remembered for that night.

* * *

**Around one in the morning…**

Shinji and I were in this weird apartment complex where it was all fancy and so modern-like. I had a television to a refrigerator inside the room. My head was spinning just from the splitting headache I wonder that I got it from. I tried to get up from the bed and felt pain aching all over my body. I had a huge bandage on my arms and my legs which were a little loose from my sleeping habits. I got up putting on my robe to find Shinji. While trying to find him I remembered about the research paper due this week and the record book which was my grandfather's. (sighs) Why me? I cannot believe I was such an idiot! That's right! We were attacked by vampires. Akahana was bleeding to death…Master Toga defended me to let me escape with Shinji. I wonder why this happened. Was it because of the record book I opened it? I mean the scent of blood lingered through the majority of the book as I continued flipping the pages. Could have started because of me?

"Are you okay, Rose Kiryuu?" Shinji said as he walked out the bathroom after just finishing taking a shower.

His body was a little damp from water. I blushed at him while he had the towel around his waist to not expose as much as he should. He sat on the bed wondering what I was thinking about.

"Yeah! Akahana…Master…the random attack on the campus…the record book—" I got stopped by Shinji grabbing my arm.

"What?! What did you say? Record book?" Shinji said still holding me but squeezing me tightly.

"Yes I did." I said all frightened then thought where they after that record book or after me.

"Where is it? Is it here Rose?"

"No, it's at the campus."

Shinji yelled at me without care about how I felt. "I have to go, Rose. I—I might not be back."

I grabbed his hand and begged him to take me with him. His eyes were stone cold and his body felt cold against the warmth of my hands. He shoved me aside and ran away from me. I watched him go outside by himself out of the apartment complex. I was going to find away to get that record book but to see if Akahana was alright. I used my invisibility against Shinji not to sense my presence.

****Attempt to go back to the campus***

The moon was about to break away from the night clouds in the sky as I headed towards the campus. There I saw the police tape around the dorms surrounding the whole entire area. I went under the tape and rushed into my dorm room where I saw the record book on the ground, the scent of Akahana vanished in the room. She was devoured by those vampires. I was disgusted by leaving her alone bleeding to death on my bed and being devoured by my race. Abruptly, I felt this huge vibration behind me; it was a vampire, a Level E about to attacking me while I was mourning my friend's death on my bed. He pointed his hand shaped like a dagger at my back and said this to me.

"Hello. Your blood smells delicious little girl." The vampire said me while I pulled out my Amber Wing gun.

"Stay the hell away from me, vampire." I pointed the gun focusing at his forehead.

He sniffed the air for my scent. "You—you smell like a Kuran? Are you related to them? No, you are mixed with a human scent as well. You are a half-breed of a Kuran, a forbidden lust of a pureblood."

He grins and attacks me. He pinned me to the ground and started to strike me with his claws shaped like daggers. I shut my eyes for a second when a huge flash bolted from the hallway and the sound sounding like a whizzing bullet from a gun aimed at the vampire. It was my father Zero Kiryuu. Not Shinji Takaya? (How did he get here?) I got up as he extended his hand to me to get up from the ground. The vampire turned into dust before my eyes, other than my heart was racing rapidly; that vampire knew who I was. Not many of them knew my scent like that one; he must have been the trackers to come after me!

My father and I ran into Shinji who was standing there in the distance with blood of a vampire on his uniform. I suddenly broke from my father's hand into Shinji's arms scared but happy. I cried on Shinji and I told him that I was petrified for the first time in my life. My father from the distance called my mother's name; she appeared in a long, black, lacy gown all with anxious look to her face. She ran to me and was holding my body tightly to her chest and wouldn't let me go out of her sight.

"My little girl Rose. I missed you—I cannot believe that you would leave me alone. After you left, your uncle proposed to me, subsequently; I found out weeks later I was having his son! I had made a broken promise to you, my sweetheart. I am sorry."

I hugged my mother tighter than she was giving me. I was holding my mother's face and looked into her eyes seeing that she didn't think I was a mistake but a blessing. My father had sensed another presence in the area like another vampire was coming nearby. I had the record book in my hand wondering what it meant also about what that random vampire said to me. My mother is a Kuran. A pureblood vampire that a rare breed of the pyramid of the lineage of vampires. This was my chance to ask my mother about my lineage right here and now. My mother always told me stories about she was a human once adopted by grandfather Cross when she was six years old and the stories went on and on from there. She never even told me that I was part pureblood vampire. Now, I was definitely going to uncover the mystery. My mother saw in my eyes the curiosity to know about herself and she couldn't look me straight in the eye. My mother started to speak to me without looking at me in my eyes and said.

"This is something I wanted to tell you for some time. I just couldn't—I couldn't tell you because my heart was going be broken into piece if I told you who I really was Rose. I am apologizing for not telling you sooner."

I turned away from my mother and ran away from everyone that was with me. I had my thoughts coming through me at once hitting me in full force. I had broken that promise to Akahana to come back to save her, but my fears took overcome me with an extreme rush. My roommate was dead and was never coming back ever.

* * *

**It was five in the morning near a lake in the town**

I stopped at a boardwalk near the lake and sat on the bench thinking about Akahana that night. A walking woman came by and saw me looking depressed on the bench. She tapped my shoulder and tried to get my attention as many ways possible.

"Rose? Is that you my love?" The woman said to me by her tranquil tone of her voice.

I looked like a lifeless doll to her. I didn't show an expression on my face whatsoever to her.

"It is me, your mother's friend Sayori Wakaba. I was walking by from grocery shopping near the pier and here I see my best friend's daughter here depressed all of the sudden."

I didn't know what to say to her. To me, I had to go with the flow since she knew my mother and she was my godmother too. I had to respect her no matter what or my mother will yell at me like hell.

I gulped in nervousness trying to explain things to her. "I ran away from my parents. I wanted to know more about my lineage but…the thing is that I feared of death. I have that image of my friend bleeding on my bed trying to make me run away from the band of vampires attacking the campus."

Sayori touched my hand on my lap and smiled at me as I slightly looked into her eyes and saw tranquility and harmony. She got me up from the bench then offers her hand to walk back to where I just came from to face my fear of death.

"Come on! I want to see your mother, since I haven't seen her in years. Wow! It's been about ten years since I saw you and your mother." She giggles at me thinking about her memories with my mother.

I was happy then suddenly changed my expression on my face in front of her. We walked and she continued to talk and I just listen to every word she said from the time we left the pier to the woods. I felt relieved somehow from her voice and her company for being there for me at a crucial time that we were going through. Sayori saw my mother from the distance of the town and ran to her with all excited to see my mother.

"Yuuki!" She exclaimed.

"Sayori Wakaba. My dear friend, how are you?" My mother said with a worried like on her face.

"I am fine. I live outside of the town here. Its peaceful and less vampire attacks until now." Sayori said with an anxious sigh.

My mother touched her hand and laughed at Sayori. She was surprised to see my mother so happy but for some reason her happiness was unusual to me. This is the redemption of my life that was about to blossom into something even more extreme in my life. The redemption was to forgive my father for everything he had done in the fifteen years he missed out on my life. I had to forgive him I just had to forgive myself first for the broken promise to Akahana Kikue. After the reunion of my mother and my godmother Sayori, we left to go to her house for haven after the outbreak of terror to the human race. My father came close to my mother and held her hand then turned to look her in the eye and was going to promise me to tell me the truth immediately.

* * *

**Sayori's House at 6:15 am**

At my godmother's house, my parents were sitting by each other not holding hands for the simple fact of explaining my lineage to me. Father looked at mother and mother looked at father for whoever was going to start first with the explanation of what was going on. I sat there with my mother's necklace in my hand playing with it because of my nervousness of who-I-really was. Sayori was in the kitchen fixing breakfast for us not listening to the conversation under respect for my father and mother. I pulled out of my bag the record book that was dirty, torn and smelly. My mother picked up the scent of grandfather but also my biological grandparents.

"My-my parents…they're scent is really strong in this book. Where did you get this book from?" My mother asked curious about the book I had in my backpack.

"Umm…from the Hunter's Library." I said a little scared to bring up about the topic of the book.

My mother flipped through the pages and was really trying to figure out some things she never would have known. Her eyes were really surprised like as my father leaned to her side and tried to look for himself.

"My mother, Juuri. My father, Haruka. My parents, your grandparents Rose; apparently, they would have spoiled you so much if they were alive." My mother said weeping as she reminiscing about all the times with her parents, my grandparents that I wish I got to see.

She hugged the record book to her chest and the tears were streaming down her cheek hitting the pages of the book. I came closer to my mother but her hand was too short to extend the love back to her. I put my hand back into my lap feeling sorry for my mother. My father got up and took the book from my mother and gave it back to me. He walked her upstairs to the guest room of Sayori's house with my mother and couldn't she my mother look like this. My godmother came from her kitchen and saw my father and mother gone from the living room while she was holding a tray full with condiments and food.

"Where are your parents?" she asked politely.

I replied slowly but feeling bad, "Upstairs. They wanted time to themselves."

Sayori put the tray down and hugged me tightly, "I love you Rose. You, being a vampire hunter is very dangerous job. But, it runs in your blood and I know you are capable to stand tall."

I laughed and grabbed a cup of tea, "I will be fine Sayori…you just have to trust me on my decisions that I make. My parents know those consequences as well."

Sayori grabs her cup of tea and sips her tea, "I agree Rose." She smiled at me, "Your parents understand it's your destiny to become a vampire hunter but also a vampire as well."

* * *

**Upstairs in the Guest Room at 10:30pm**

Zero and Yuuki were in the room together talking about the record book their daughter found in the library where Yuuki discovered her true self. She looked around at the pictures of Sayori's travels and one picture that stood out was Yuuki and Sayori at the park sneaking up on Zero on a summer break before they were in junior high school. Yuuki smiled at the picture and remembered it like it was yesterday.

"I remember this picture," she grimaced. "That day you were reading something about human psychology and you kept getting annoyed by me and Sayori spying on you."

Zero touched her face and looked into her eyes full of past memories. He could sense that by her reaction towards the picture. Zero couldn't do anything but to cheer her up the best way he could for her. Yuuki got up from the bed walking towards the dresser and held the picture close to her heart. Yuuki turned around and the tears were flowing down her flushed out cheeks continued to think about her past life as a human.

"Why me…why me? That is my question. I am the victim in my own little innocent life and you and Kaname have always loved me for who I was. Why?! I want to know!" She said bluntly in Zero's face as she extended her arms out in force to make her point.

Zero closed his lavender eyes shut and didn't respond back to her. Yuuki put picture back on the dresser and walked out the room where she saw Rose and Sayori discussing something about their lives. In Yuuki's eyes were like a motionless doll that lost its soul in the afterlife. Rose and Sayori looked at Yuuki with a serious curiosity about Yuuki's sudden sadness on her face.

"Yuuki?" Sayori said to her as she was coming towards her to direct her to the couch.

"Mom? Are you okay? What did dad tell you?" I asked being concerned.

Her expression was unexplainable and she was unresponsive to both of us. I went upstairs to the room where my father was at. He was sitting there screaming and was throwing a tantrum inside the guest room. As he turned around at me, his eyes were blood-colored like uncle Kaname's. I started to panic; my temptation for blood was at its peak at that point. I wanted my father's blood; I needed someone's before I reached my boiling point. I ran towards my father and attacked him. He was as strong as me but I was lighter than him so tossing me around the room wasn't hard. I pushed him to the bed and pinned him down with full force. My eyes were blood red and there was no turning back for me. He flipped me over on the bed and started to react like me and he started to force me out of the room before he lost himself in rage. I pulled his head down for me to reach and I suddenly licked up and down his neck and I took my bite on my father.

* * *

**Downstairs of the House**

Yuuki was with Sayori when they were discussing what she was holding in her hand that she was gasping. Sayori opened her fist and saw the resin that Kaname gave her. Yuuki then suddenly got up and ran upstairs quickly with her Lolita dress up the stairs to the room where she just left. Sayori followed Yuuki up the stairs and then they saw Rose drinking Zero's blood. She stopped and the blood was dripping on her uniform and Zero's uniform as well. Zero pushed her away then saw a shadow of both Yuuki and Sayori looking at the scene. Yuuki ran away from the room as Sayori followed right behind her to stop her. Zero looked at the collapsed Rose that was bloodthirsty like Zero was when he was her age. He wiped the blood from her lips by licking around her bloody lips stained with his blood. He carried her body to the bathroom and ran the bath water for her. She woke up not remembering what happened to her, she suddenly smelled her father's blood on her body and her clothes. Rose raised her left hand to cover the shame of having to take her father's blood like her uncle Kaname's blood a year ago. Zero looked in her eyes and saw her confusion and hugged his daughter.

"Rose, I am sorry for you having this curse. Sorry…," Zero said in such a resentful way. "I couldn't be there for you in your life. But, now I wish I could reverse time. I would be there for your mother and you and we would have had a peaceful life."

Rose stroked her father's hair from his face and said, "I know. I know. I wish you were there with us, father. I am a Kiryuu destined for this fate; you know that more than anyone."

Zero grins at Rose understanding that it's nobody's fault in this predicament. He lets her go take her bath as he walks out the door of the bathroom and a whistle came from Rose's mouth with her thumb raised high to her father, "I love you, dad. We will get through this."

He smiled and raised his thumb at Rose back, "I love you too, my Rose."

**Outside of the house (during the time of Z & R)**

Yuuki and Sayori were outside as Yuuki saw her daughter having her father's blood. Sayori was not letting Yuuki ran away from the reality of her destiny. She knew her friend in pain and confusion because of her love, her definition of love was never expressed to her with the both of them. Sayori understood her situation she was going through. It was hard to make her decision for her true love to be holding on to those feelings is the hardest thing Yuuki had to juggle in her life.

"Sayori…I rather just die. I just cannot take this." Yuuki turned to Sayori and hugged her in deep depression she was in.

"You cannot leave your children. Rose and Naoto need you. They are the people you need to live for and they need their mother to guide them to the right way of peace. The war is getting worse for you and Kaname and all those purebloods and nobles making the war out of control. You need to stop it along with your adopted father, Kaien Cross. He can help you, Yuuki." Sayori said as she pushed her away to see Yuuki's face from depressed to tranquil.

Yuuki smiles slightly. "Yeah. You are right Sayori, I knew Rose was a half-breed and it is not her fault she is like that. She was hungry…desperate for blood like Zero…" Yuuki remembered all the memories of her and Zero doing the forbidden act of love.

Sayori felt like it was time to go inside the house to get some hot chocolate and cookies. Yuuki and Sayori were holding hands as they got to the house when they saw Rose in a nightgown and Zero in his nightwear attire on eating and drinking around the living room.

"Hello mother," Rose said as she was getting her hot chocolate for Yuuki, "sit down right next to me."

Yuuki was puzzled. Sayori sat down next to Zero and got her cup of hot chocolate and drank form it. She looked at Zero then Rose again feeling that something was fishy about this setting.

"It's your birthday mother!" Rose said all exuberant about the day, "Happy Birthday Mom!"

Yuuki was surprised; she was so baffled about the awkward setting of the room. "My birthday?"

Zero got up and went to the ground on one knee with a box, a black box with something inside it. "Open it, Yuuki."

She opened the black box and saw a necklace that she used to wear when she was a prefect at Cross Academy and also a ring with her name engraved inside the ring. Yuuki was so speechless about the whole thing that Zero would give her a necklace and a ring.

"I cannot accept this. You know that Zero."

He smirked and leaned in to kiss her in front of Sayori and Rose. Yuuki's heart was pounding rapidly as she shut her eyes and felt Zero's lips touch hers and imaginary fireworks came as Yuuki held his face and they didn't stop kissing either. Rose and Sayori walked out of the room and left them alone for the rest of the night. Sayori and Rose went to the dining room and Rose had to tell her to go back to the Association Headquarters and get the information she needed for her genealogy but also more information about her uncle Kaname's true intentions.

"I need to go back to the Headquarters…I have to contact Shinji to come with me. He sent me a letter that he was at a friend's house so I will meet him there because its ten minutes from the Headquarters, so it would be perfect to meet him there. He gave me the address too on the envelope so it would be easy to track him down—"

Sayori touched Rose's shoulder. "Be careful alright. I will keep it a secret for a while, okay? Your parents need some time together. But, what about the other child—"

Rose was perplexed about what Sayori said, "Another child? I heard unexpectedly...from my mother who broke her promise."

Sayori shut her mouth and felt guilty for spilling the beans, "I wanted to tell you Rose but…I knew before you was the hardest thing. I really was going too."

Rose went and gets her stuff in the back door and ran to the door into the town. Sayori watched Rose run the nighttime worried about her as she continued to go into town.

* * *

**In town at midnight**

I remembered what Sayori told me at the house and it hurts me how mother never told any of this. I also think father knew about this because when they found me at Headquarters he came with mother so, he must have been shocked. Right now, my anger towards my mother got stronger every second I could breathe the same air as her. I cannot believe she couldn't tell me right at Sayori's house. My father would tell me while we gave mom her surprise birthday brunch and never said a word. I got to the house of Shinji's friend's house, there were no lights in this neighborhood and the streets were really quiet. I walked with my backup flashlight in my pocket when I suddenly attacked by a vampire; A Level E vampire! She attacked me from behind and injured my back with her claws. She purged herself out something that I couldn't because it was so dark that night. My flashlight fell out of my hand as I was looking for my Amber Wing gun. Then, a mysterious figure came out of the blue with a kick to the Level E's face. It was none other than my friend Shinji Takaya coming to my rescue. He saw my wounded back and tried to defend me while he was in battle. I suddenly felt someone pulling me away from Shinji and I was scared who it would be.

"Hello, I am Shinji's friend Daisuke Miyu, I am here to help you. I learned how to heal wounded patients, let me see here," checks the wound, "It's deep. I will take you to my apartment upstairs."

Daisuke and I ran into other vampire and got ambushed totally by them. I had my Amber Wing and pointed at the vampire and missed him by a few feet from my worst aim in the world. Daisuke used his chain whip to bring them down as he tried to rush me to his apartment. There he opens the door and a young girl was there playing with her dolls, it must be Chi Takaya! Shinji's sister that had been watched over by a family friend then adopted by them. Chi looked with unwavering eyes when suddenly a vampire flew himself nearby Chi.

I came over there in a split of a second as I tried to grab her body away from him, "Chi, please trust me…"

Chi took me hand and was really scared for her life. The vampire attacked my left arm the one with my Amber Wing was in. Chi got too scared she got her doll and suddenly pulled out this huge blade from the doll. The doll's head was the part to hold the sword while the rest of the body transformed into the sharp blade with the Japanese kanji of her name on it. She charged at full speed towards them like they were just objects on the field. Chi was being scared to think she wasn't a type of girl they thought she would be. An innocent little eleven year old girl would attack vampires twice her age and who you would think had more fighting experience than her. Chi and I had our weapons at our disposal even though I was badly injured mostly the whole time fighting.

Daisuke came through the door and then yelled, "Hide under the table!"

The vampires came through the eight story window in full force. Chi and I went under the table and rushed back out after the glass had shattered to attack the ambushing vampires coming towards us in full force. Chi's abilities for an eleven year old were really amazing and speechless when you saw her in action. Daisuke came to take into his room to bandage my wounds.

"Come on; let's get you set so you can battle." Daisuke said in a rushed tone trying to get me bandaged up for the fight, "these vampires are going on a huge outbreak since the Kurans have lost control of them a year ago. They destroyed the Association Headquarters that you and Shinji were training at and both of you lost classmates and teachers all in that ambush."

I answered back but got interrupted by Chi, "We have to go you guys. They are coming back here. We need to get out of here."

I said to Chi in a serious and important tone, "I need to go back to Headquarters for some information if I don't I won't be able to confront my uncle."

Chi nodded and sighed, "Whatever. Let's get out of here."

Shinji was outside with his clothes drenched in blood of the vampires. Chi came down the stairs and saw him with the blood of vampires on his clothes. I saw Shinji but also the strong scent of vampires cloaking his own scent made me mistaken him for one of them. I rushed to Shinji and told him to get out of here. Shinji saw his sister Chi next to Daisuke in the distance. He walked pass me and went towards Chi and held her hands with his tainted hands of vampire's blood.

"Chi, how have you been?" Shinji asked knowing she would be annoyed with him asking her that.

"Fine. We need to take that girl to the Headquarters," she places the sword back into a doll. "We need to go now everyone."

Rose nodded. "I need to get the books from there or else, we are going to be screwed and maybe continue in this endless outbreak of vampires."

They all nodded as they ran down the street heading toward the Headquarters.

* * *

*End of chapter ten*

Next Chapter – Bonus Interview with Shinji Takaya! Coming Soon!

((Also after chapter eleven maybe my last story until I have a break from college… Sorry fans!))


	12. War Of The Vampires Part Two

We ran for hours trying to out-pace the trackers that were chasing us down the streets of the town. Shinji tried to make a distraction to the trackers while we were running away from them to get to the Hunter's Academy. While we were still running, Daisuke sensed a presence of a tracker near us and stopped running with us to fight them. The thing was I was afraid about Shinji and Daisuke staying back from Chi and I. Chi and I got there in time, there was no one in sight but the scent of humans and vampires still lingered throughout the area. Chi got her baby doll and pull out her sword sensing another tracker on us, she ran away from me as it was my only chance to get the books. I ran as fast as I could without being detected by the trackers. But the thing was the library was guarded heavily by Level B vampires. I knew I couldn't go in all in this school uniform I had on, there was no possible way. Then, I heard footsteps from the distance; I hid at the side wall that was basically the barrier between the library and the administration office. I smelled my uncle's scent from where I was at and since I could smell his scent, he probably could sense me, I guess. But, I think since I am half-vampire my scent could probably be more dominant in my human side. From the conversation, it sounded like he was guarding the library from a certain someone…but who is the question.

Uncle Kaname was whispering in their ears about something but that something made them go separate ways meaning they knew that Chi was outside and was in their territory. Then, as I took a sneak peek; he was right behind me, with his cold eyes was piercing me deeply in my heart, my blood started to boil underneath just by being next to him. He leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear and said, "We were looking for you." I jumped in fear of my own uncle right beside me and with his glaze, it made me even more scared to be around him. He leaned much closer towards my lips and then, the kiss, the kiss that made my heart skipped so many beats in that moment. All of the sudden, I felt weak like he just absorbed my powers and also my strength…

* * *

****Somewhere in the Library****

I was wondering where I was the whole time after I woke up. There I saw Daisuke, Shinji and Chi unconscious right in the same room as me, chained and exhausted from the battle. Uncle Kaname came in the room and announced that I was his blood offering to resurrect, but what he was going to resurrect was the mystery. I tried to at least break the chains that had me bounded, however; my strength was gone from uncle Kaname draining my abnormal strength. Chi finally woke up and recognized the room, she kicked Daisuke who hit Shinji on the other side of him to wake up, "Wake up you dumbasses! We are in the Chamber Room of the library," she looked at for familiarity, "this room is where they experimented on humans and vampires over 300 years ago where our ancestors used this placed for remedies or spells to cast against the vampires. But how did we get in here…" I replied, "My uncle knew about this place maybe from the Hunter's Academy history books which are always in front of the building. He must've had someone translate it into Japanese since it's written in German." Chi pondered for a second trying to figure everything that was happening. Shinji and Daisuke woke up and just wondered how they got here when they were fighting the vampires, "How did we…?" Daisuke said to Chi, "Hush, I'll explain. The vampires drained your strength which made you unconscious. They only have a limit to having our powers. They only have about at least twelve hours until they return back to us. Right now, they have my doll and all of our weapons in a weapon chamber…" I understood what she was talking about since, well; we were all stuck in this hell hole that we were placed in my uncle. Uncle Kaname came from the shadows and stroked my short, brown hair and said, "I will release your other self and eventually, you are going to be my new '_Queen'_ of the Kurans's. You will get dressed of the offering and also be prepared for the new reign of the vampires." I looked in his eyes and felt weaker somehow….like really weaker. Shinji screamed on the up of his lungs to snap me out of the trance I was in but it was too late for that. My eyes went from green to bloody red and my whole appearance changed from my torn-up uniform to a silky black dress with bare feet. Somehow, I was trapped in my own mind by Uncle Kaname…that is all I remember from that night.

* * *

****Sara's Mansion around mid-morning****

Takuma comes from the kitchen with French pastries' and tea towards the mischievous Sara that was sitting in her loveseat chair in her bedroom, "What are you think about Lady Sara?" Sara turned around face straight at Takuma's blue eyes, "Nothing much…why is you concerned?" Takuma got the directory book from the table, "You want me to call Dementia, your 3rd cousin from Russia?" Sara chuckled, "What you do mean? I don't want my cousin to come here and see me distraught like this. I mean she is a pureblood too because of my father's scandalous affairs with a previous pureblood whose race had died thousands of years ago, the Shiou Clan." Takuma gulped at the name of nervousness, "The Shiou Clan, the clan who was brutally massacred by the Hunters so many centuries ago?! That Shiou Clan?" Sara laughs, "Oh yes, my dear Takuma. Her mother was killed by that bastard's friend's ancestor, Kaien Cross." Takuma dropped the pastries' and the tea pot and tea cup to the ground and it stained her pink rose carpet to a tainted brown spotted pink rose. Sara continued to laugh and decided to make Takuma called her cousin, "Call her immediately, and get her the first-class ticket to this town."

* * *

****In the Forest****

Zero and Yuuki were behind each other having their weapons at their disposal. Yuuki's scythe was getting to be a burden on her body. Zero suddenly saw the exhausted Yuuki in the ground with her scythe when she got attacked from the ambush of the vampires. Yuuki got back up looking into Zero's lavender eyes glancing at her soul. Yuuki knew she was the bearer of Zero's soul and knowing that she was expressing her weakness towards her kind was unacceptable to her. Zero picked her up with the scythe still in her left hand. That was the sign of weakness from that hand caused her to let go the scythe; which transformed back into the Artemis Rod back to its original form. Zero stroked Yuuki's long, brown hair from the scar she received from the ambush across her forehead. Zero's pulse was racing, reacting to Yuuki's pulse while she was unconscious. Yuuki was still unresponsive to Zero's pulse, but, as she opened her eyes; all she saw was pure darkness, on her left was her human self and the other was her vampire self. Yuuki saw the reflection was distorted from her sight. She touched the human side and then with her other hand, her vampire side. Her mind was still clouded with emotions, different mixed emotions that are bothering her and tearing her apart, "Stop this nightmare…please someone…anyone." A tall figure appeared from the darkness from the mirror, and said, "Yuuki, we are in this together, I love you so please, have faith in me and in yourself…" It was Zero breaking through Yuuki's dark heart. He touched her heart and a light brighten up the path to lead Yuuki out of the spell that she was casted under, "Are you alright?" Yuuki smiled at Zero and got back up with her scythe in her right hand. Zero and Yuuki held their hands together and rushed towards the group of vampires that were surrounding the area. Yuuki, with her quick, agile pace and Zero with his swiftness and agility, the battle was won. The blood of the vampires were smeared on the ground, on the bark of the trees to the leaves, it was a pure blood massacre in the forest. They continued holding hands until they got into the village where Yuuki sensed Rose's presence.

****Somewhere in the Library****

Shinji was struggling to get his pocketknife from his pocket, he was doing gymnastic moves just so he can loosen the rope just enough but also to reach his knife. Chi saw the knife and kicked into the air, "Catch it! Now!!!" Shinji caught it with his mouth and started cutting the rope himself with his knife in his mouth. He cut everyone out of the rope but saved me last!!! Shinji cut the rope from my wrist and caught me as I lost my footing to the ground, "Are you okay?" I blush a little, "Yeah…umm, we need to get the front of the library quick." We came up with a plan, I was going with Daisuke to know the position of the vampires and Chi and Shinji were going towards the front of the library. Daisuke sensed up ahead that we were coming across more vampires as we leaving the area. There, once we left the building, we encountered my parents. My mother was badly beaten up and collapsed in my arms, "I'm glad you are okay, mother." She grinned and cried on me, "Me too, my love." Zero, my father, looked at me knowing that my maturity as flourished in front of him through the months I had to open his love through my heart. He came closer to me and my mother and kissed my forehead and said, "Every time I look at you, you remind me of a mature adult for a teenager." I smiled at him and said, "Thank you…father." Daisuke saw an ambush from behind Zero. He rushed quickly to deflect the attack but the attack's impact aimed at Daisuke's heart. The blood went all over us, the vampire jumped to attack my mother from behind then in a blink of an eye, my mother used her strength of her powers to move her scythe and slice the vampire into pieces. Her eyes turned blood red as she gasped that scythe in her right hand. That one motion without moving but her arm was really cool! My mother dropped the scythe and it turned into the Artemis Rod, she went unconscious on me again and this time she wasn't breathing at all. "Mother! Please wake up!" I started tearing up and my eyes looked swollen from crying too much. My father went to Daisuke's body and picked up on his back, "We need to bury your friend…" I thought about his wife and unborn child by themselves in this cruel, and thoughtless world that gives no mercy to who wakes in their path between the two worlds. My father looked at me holding my mother's body and said, "She will wake soon, her regenerative powers will kick in." I looked back at my mother and saw her brown eyes open staring at me. She touched my face and cried, "my little girl…I'm so sorry…I mean it Rose…." I shed a tear and it landed on my mother's cheek. My mother got up and saw Zero holding my friend's dead body in his arms. She rushed out of my arms to his side but I followed her to him thinking about what we were going to do about Daisuke's body. I thought really thought about his wife…how was I going to explain how he died. My father carried it to the nearby cemetery and buried Daisuke's body before we got ambushed again. I was digging with my parents a big hole in the earth for Daisuke and found some untainted flowers and laid them on top of the grave. I couldn't stop crying on my parents seeing my friend die just to protect me. My mother looked in my eyes and said, "don't worry, he is in a better place, so don't blame yourself because it wasn't your fault, okay?" I smeared the tears from my face and said, "…okay."

* * *

****Headmaster's Mansion****

Kaien Cross came out of his office in his mansion and had an uninvited visitor come by to the mansion. It was Sara! Kaien welcomed her inside the office and make her take a seat instead of standing. "I was wondering about our friend Kaname…he has been acting pretty peculiar lately…" Kaien gets into serious mode with Sara for asking him something that was secret, "Sara, stay out of his business and I don't want you to interfere with this war at all." Sara's face turned from serious and flirty, "Now Kaien, I would never ever do that. I try to avoid uncivilized matters…" Kaien doesn't say a word to Sara. "I wanted to come here to get permission for my cousin from France to come and join the academy that you would be creating again really soon…I told her to come as soon as tomorrow evening to have an interview and don't worry she isn't like me…" Sara gets up from the fancy chair and walks out the office, "Thank you for taking an interest in my cousin, Kaien Cross." Kaien looked at little baby sleeping in his crib, thinking about Yuuki, Zero and Rose, "Be careful Yuuki…and Rose…you still got something to protect before _he _comes to take him away…"

**End of War of Vampires Part 2**

****Please Review****


End file.
